


The Pirate & The Princess

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Amongst the chaos at the castle, Captain Ken decides to kidnap Princess Touka and brings her to his pirate ship. What will happen to Touka, now that she's stranded in the ocean with the infamous Pirate Kaneki and surrounded by an abundance of the ocean?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite of my wattpad version. may have smut in the future chapters but as of now, i set the rating as teens and up because i'm still deciding if i should write the smut (i'm bad at writing them).

It had been a lovely evening, with a glamorous ball held at night to celebrate King Arata's birthday. After a whole night of smiling and chatting with the guests, Princess Touka was exhausted and decided to retire to her room to rest. A few hours have passed since then and from her balcony, she could see the guests slowly leaving the castle in their carriages. She headed back to her bed, threw herself onto it and fell into a deep slumber fast.

Around the middle of the night, to which she assumed it was by the brightness of the full moon, she was awoken to guards shouting and the loud thumping of footsteps as they ran on the corridor just outside her room. Walking to the balcony again, she peered over it and saw a fight between her castle's guards and men who she didn't recognize. The clothing they wore resembled almost like a...pirate's!

Her parents immediately came to her mind. Father and Mother! She had to make sure that they were safe..! Quickly turning around, she gasped when a pirate pointed a long knife at her with a frown. "You're not going anywhere."

From the darkness of the room, she couldn't make out how he looked like. As she slowly stepped backward, and he, forward, the brightness of the moon illuminated his face and she could see the whiteness of his hair, his almost lifeless grey eyes, a slim nose, and lips that pressed tightly onto one another’s. He seemed quite young, at the age of around 24..? 

His gaze flickered away from her, to the rope that dropped down outside the balcony behind her. Charging forward, he grabbed her by the waist with one hand, threw the bag of jewelry he had been holding into her hands, and grabbed the rope with his other hand. “Hold on tight,” he whispered into her ear and he slid down the rope three levels down with her in his arms. Touka couldn’t remember if she screamed or not, as she felt the wind against her back and soon, they reached the floor and he started running towards the castle’s entrance with her in his arms. 

Dashing through the countless men and soldiers who fought each other, he shouted, “We’ve got the treasure! Retreat!”

As soon as the pirates heard that, they stopped their fight and ran behind their captain. 

Touka’s head was swirling from all of the madness, and though she could hear her parents’ shouting her name, she couldn’t respond as she fainted from the shock.

The moment she woke up, she found herself lying sideways on a bed with her arms bound to her back with a rope. Feeling the shaky environment, she could tell that she was on some ship or boat and that she was at sea, judging from the salty smell that was in the air. She then tested her strength against the ropes that bound her wrists, but to no avail and sighed. Well, she expected that much. “Hey! Is anyone there? Can you at least untie the ropes? They hurt!”

The door flung open, startling her as it banged against the wall. The same pirate that kidnapped her stepped in, stared at her with cold eyes and then proceeded to slowly unravel the ropes from her wrist. He was muttering, but she could hear ‘I told them not to tie it so tightly’ from his lips. Tossing the ropes to one side, Kaneki watched her touch her wrists and frowned at the red marks left behind. “Aren’t you going to thank me for helping you?”

At his question, Touka’s eyes hardened and she glared up at his intimidating body, into his eyes. “Why should I thank someone who kidnapped me? What do you want with me and why did you break into the castle?”

Digging one knee into the bed, he climbed on and pressed a hand to the wall beside her head. His other hand moved to tangle his fingers into her short violet hair and pulled some of it to his lips to inhale her lavender scent. He never took his eyes off of her as he did that, and was amused, to say the least, to find that she wasn’t shivering or terrified of his action, but rather, she looked repulsed by it. Ignoring her first and second question, he answered the third with a smile. “I can’t have a witness tell others what she saw, can I?”

Swatting his hand away, she scowled at him and he pulled back with a smirk. “I’ll see how you can survive with that attitude of yours. Mark my words when I say I’ll make you mine. Only mine.”

With that, he turned away and slammed the door behind him, leaving Touka all alone in his cabin. 

She dreaded the days that were to come aboard his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been one full day since Touka was kidnapped and was separated from her family and friends. She remained seated at the same spot at the end of the bed inside the cabin, with her knees brought up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and she hugged her legs to her torso even tighter. 

Just when she thought she wasn’t going to see the disgusting pirate who kidnapped her, he just had to enter through the door and stared down at her. Glancing over to the plate of food on the table, he directed his attention back to her and she avoided his gaze.

“I see that you haven’t eaten.”

“How would I know it isn’t poisoned?” She answered.

His facial expression remained the same and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Walking over to the table, he put one spoon of rice into his mouth and swallowed. The way he swallowed and how the food went down his throat was extremely enticing as she felt her own lips water, darting a tongue out to wet it. Soon, he was walking towards her with the food and thrust it in front of her face. “Eat.”

The look in his eyes commanded her and dared her to say no. Of course, being the stubborn person she was, she shook her head and refused. “I will not.”

“I can’t have you dying of hunger, not after I swore to make you mine.” Her eyes widened when he grabbed her jaw with one hand, forced her mouth to open and shoved a spoon of rice in it before closing it. “Chew,” he ordered and she did as she was told.

The taste was not so bad, for a pirate’s food and by the time she was done, she couldn’t help but crave for more. Her hand reached for the plate but he pulled it away with a smirk. “I thought you weren’t having any?”

She growled at him. “I’m eating it.”

Snatching the plate from him, he watched in amusement as she gobbled the whole plate of rice down, not leaving anything behind. Satisfied, he placed the plate back onto the table before sitting down onto the bed beside her, leaving only a hand’s space between them. Touka tensed and remained there unmoving, fearing for when she does, she’ll have his thick and strong hands around her neck, strangling her to death.

“..Did you get some sleep last night?” He cut through the awkward silence.

“How could I sleep, knowing that I might have something done to me when I slept? You could have violated or killed me.”

His eyes hardened. “I don’t force myself on women, nor will I kill you. If I wanted to do both, I would have done it already.” Shifting closer to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping and buried his hand into her violet hair. She froze when his handsome face came closer to hers and she closed her eyes on instinct. No!

She waited and waited, but nothing happened and she slowly opened her eyes to find his face just centimeters away from her own. His grey eyes were locked onto her blue ones, and he smells of soap, like he’s just bathed, and a slight citrus scent. 

“Du bist schön,” he whispered, leaving her confused as he pulled back and stood in front of her. The soft expression in his face had disappeared almost immediately and he pointed to her dress. "Take it off."

Her jaw dropped and she hugged herself. "Excuse me? Are you aware of what you're saying? You just said that you wouldn't take advantage of me."

"You thought--" he sighed, running a hand down his face. "No, I am suggesting that you change your clothes into a better one where you'll be able to move around easier."

A blush formed on her cheeks and she felt embarrassed by the misconception she had about him. "What's wrong with my clothes? They're fine as they are. I'm not changing them."

"..Fool. You'll see soon enough that you made the wrong choice."

She jumped off the bed and took a step towards him. He could see the anger from the redness of her face and furrowed brows. "Did you just call me a fool?! You little--" 

A crack resounded in the air and it took only her a tumble to realize that one of her heels had broken a small part of the wooden floor beneath her. Bracing for the pain as she fell forward, she found herself not hitting the floor and instead, enveloped in a warm embrace. Her head and hands rested against a hard chest and she flinched when Kaneki tightened his hands' grip around her waist.

Pulling back, she looked up at him and had the nerve to look apologetic. "I-I'm sorry and thank you for saving me..."

"I told you so." His calm voice turned into a more serious one. "What if you had hit your head? There's no one out here at sea who can tend to you. I and my crew are not certified to tend to you."

"L-Like I said, I'm sorry! I just need to change my clothes, right? I can do that!" She folded her arms and turned her head to the side with a pout on her lips. 

Ken's gaze softened and he inspected her body visually--without touching her--for any visible injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere? You'd best be honest with me."

"..I think I've sprained my foot."

"Hah?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du bist schön means ‘You’re beautiful’ in German.


	3. Chapter 3

"You foolish woman! Sit down!" Kaneki ordered, adding pressure to her shoulders so that she sat back down onto the bed.

"Did you just call me foolish again--W-what are you doing?!" Touka shouted when he gathered her skirts up to her knees and inspected the sprained ankle. He avoided her kick with ease and squeezed her ankle. She flinched and yelped in pain. "Stop that! It hurts!"

Letting out a sigh, he started to massage her bruised ankle. She pulled her leg out of his grasp and turned her head to the side. "I don't need any help." She said, being too prideful for her own good. Feeling irritated at her behavior, he decided to be a little evil, pressing the sprained area of her ankle hard with his thumb and she whimpered at the action. "Don't be too stubborn, woman. Be grateful that I am offering you help and putting you out of your misery earlier. Would you rather suffer for weeks in pain or just 1 week?"

"..1 week."

"Then stop struggling."

After taking her foot into his hands again, he began out soft, slowly increasing the pressure of his hands and she had to bite down on the cloth he gave her and fist her hands in the bedsheets to prevent from screaming out in pain. At the end of a 15-minute massage, he bandaged her swollen foot and threw both of her heels into the bin. "H-hey, my heels! What am I going to walk around with if you throw them?!"

He snorted. "With your leg as swollen as a pig's, I guarantee that you won't be walking at all. At least for a few days." He tossed a pair of slippers at her feet and she stared down at them. "If you decide to walk and make your injury worse, by all means, use those."

Touka should be mad at the rude way he was speaking to a princess, but out here, she was nobody, only a hostage. Besides, he did help her and she knew better than to discredit someone for what they have done, especially if it's a good deed. Pulling her hair to cover her pink cheeks, she avoided eye contact and mumbled under her breath. "Thank you."

"Hmph. I guess even the princess knows how to thank someone."

Her eyes flickered up to meet his and she glared at him. "Don't push your luck, kidnapper. Don't think I have forgiven you for taking me."

Kaneki grinned. "I have a name and it's Kaneki Ken. You're welcome."

His smile was so charming that it mesmerized her for that one moment before she shook her head to remove those disturbing thoughts. What was she, a maiden in love? It was impossible for her to like someone who kidnapped her, was so arrogant, and so rude to her.

But some part of her couldn't deny that he could be a nice person deep down. After all, he could have just left her alone to suffer but he didn't. A completely bad person would have done that, that's why she concluded that he was not 100% bad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he threw a shirt at her, covering her head and she pulled it away in annoyance. "What's this? Haven't your parents ever taught you not to throw things at people?!"

"Shut up and wear that." He answered before throwing another pair of pants at her. She could sense the displeasure in his tone but chose to ignore it. Catching the pants before it hit her this time, she stared down incredulously at the clothes. "You expect me to wear these torn, old and shabby clothes? I'm a princess, if you didn't know--"

He slammed his hand against the wall beside her head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't test my patience. When I ask you to wear it, you better wear it. Unless you want me to change your clothes for you?"

She froze. For once, she felt fear surge through her and it sent shivers down her spine. She understood what he meant; he can be nice, but he can also be nasty if she gave him a reason to be. Nodding, she heard her voice waver, which was something that has never happened before. No matter who talked to her, she never backed down and was never afraid. But seeing the dangerous look in his eyes told her that if she were to retort him any further, he wouldn't take it nicely. "I-I'll wear it."

"Good girl." 

Leaving the room with a slam of the door, the princess sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall. Her body still trembled from the fear he made her feel and she shuddered at the thought of his merciless grey eyes because it told her that he had the ability and can wipe her off the face of this earth if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Touka couldn’t tell if he was a good or bad person. First, he kidnapped her, then he gave her food and massaged her leg when she injured it and in the next minute, he became a completely different person—a scary one. But she had no time to think about that right now, she had to escape and go back home, where her parents and friends were. 

She had one week to plan out her escape and the moment her ankle felt better, she escaped the cabin in the middle of the night where there were the least amount of people staying watch and made her way to the spare boats. She hadn’t expected for it to be locked with a chain to the wall and her effort in finding something to break the chain busted her. The hammer she used was too loud that it alerted one of the men, who captured her and brought her back to Ken. 

Her 1 week of planning was destroyed within 5 minutes.

The male glowered down at her and Touka avoided his furious gaze. Heart thumping in her chest, she wondered what he would do to her this time. He had already threatened her once that he could do anything to her if he wanted to. Would he really kill her this time?

“The next time I catch you trying to escape, I’ll make you walk the board and feed you to the sharks. Am. I. Understood?” He said the last three words loudly and clearly.

Angrily, she bit his arm and he hissed in pain, pulling away from her. When he raised his arm, she glared up at him as if daring him to hit her, a woman. Being the pirate he was, she was surprised that he didn’t do so and only lowered his arm. “I would have hit you if you weren’t a woman. Be grateful.”

With that, he turned to leave the room and slammed down the door behind him. 

After instructing the men to guard his cabin and prevent Touka from escaping, Ken decided that she wouldn’t dare to try anything else again and that 2 days confinement was enough. The moment the door unlocked and the men left, she quickly exited, finding another way to escape and came across Ken taking off his shirt to reveal his scar-filled back.

The scars were atrocious, with brownish lines and marks filling his back. She gasped, alerting him and he quickly put on a shirt to prevent her from seeing more. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you done staring?”

“W-What happened?”

His lips pressed tightly against one another’s and he ignored her by turning his head to the side. Touka thought that a joke might help reduce the tension in the air and tried one. “H-hey I was thinking that I should get to know the person I’m gonna spend probably the next few months or years with. Besides, there’s nothing but the sea around us. I have no one else to tell anyway.” She smiled when she saw the ends of his lips curve up a little.

He turned his back to her and stared out at the ocean. “I was abandoned by my parents at 5 years old and was sold to become a slave at 12. These scars on my back were my punishment for making mistakes when I was a slave. I got hit whenever I broke things, didn’t clean things till it shined and rebelled against the captain. 

Glancing back at her, he knew the look that she gave him. It was pity. Beyond those cold and fierce eyes, she could see a lonely and vulnerable boy. Before she had a chance to ask more, he pushed her back into the cabin with the excuse of her getting chilled in the night breeze.

From that day onwards, she started wanting to understand more of him. She wanted to hear more about him. She wanted to get under his strong attitude and see the true him.


	5. Chapter 5

Touka stopped trying to escape after that. She decided that could come after she got to know Kaneki better. He seemed like a tight-lipped kind of person, who refused to tell people anything about himself. Well, it was a painful experience so she can’t help but understand why he acts the way he is. 

Despite that, she still tried to get him to talk and failed terribly each time. So she settled on just standing beside him on the deck and gazed out at the sea, in silence. That was the only time he wasn’t chasing her away and didn’t seem to mind her company. She noticed that whenever he stared out at the vast ocean like this, it was when he was deep in thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

His eyes flickered to hers. “No matter how you try, I’m not telling you anything.”

She shrugged. “Alright then. Maybe you could tell me about the stars? I’ve seen astronomy books in your cabin and I assume you somewhat know the names of the stars.”

He stretched his hand out and pointed to the most left star. “That’s Sirius—“ He said, shifting his hand slightly to the right, “and that’s Vega.”

“Do you like stars?”

“I wouldn’t say that I do, but when you’re out at sea and there’s nothing to do, you tend to find something to occupy your time.” He replied.

“So I can see from your huge collection of books.”

Silence overcame them again.

“Hey, what are your plans with me? When can I return to my parents?” Touka asked.

“..I don’t know.”

“I miss them.”

This was the first time she has ever expressed her feelings openly ever since she got on this ship around 2 weeks ago. She can’t recall a day where she was separated from her parents and missed them dearly.

“Saying that won’t make me return you to them.”

“I know, I just..wanted to say it. Being at sea like this, reminds me of the last time I went on a trip with my brother and my parents.”

“I didn’t ask to hear this—“

“I’m talking to myself.” She interrupted.

He shut his mouth and she continued. “We were on a cruise ship and we were having so much fun. It was the last time we went on a trip before my brother was enlisted into the army and sent to war, not long after. We exchanged letters with one another for a couple of months until a letter from the army arrived. It said that he died in battle.”

Kaneki remained silent, eyes still gazing out at the sea.

“I hate the war for taking him away from us but I hate myself more for spending the time together with him arguing and fighting with him and taking it for granted. He‘s an asshole sometimes, but he’s still my little brother and I loved him.” Before she knew it, tears brimmed in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She desperately tried to wipe them away with her hands but they continued falling.

The male brought out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wordlessly dabbed her tear-stained cheeks with it. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry.”

Seeing her upset made his heart ache and before he knew it, he thrust his hand into her hair, pushing her bangs back in the process. Her blue eyes widened up at him and he cursed, pulling her by the waist and allowed her to lay her head against his chest. 

Touka knew that she should push him away, and that she shouldn’t get any closer to him but when he caressed her violet locks and soothed his hand up and down her back, she couldn’t help but want to remain in his arms longer. Feeling the tenderness in his actions, she took advantage of it and sobbed into his chest.

Although Ken didn’t have any family, he knew loss once a long time ago, when he lost his best friend at sea. He knew how painful it was to lose a loved one and that no one is exempted from the feelings of guilt, sadness, and misery.

Touka slowly pulled back from him and he saw that she wasn’t crying anymore. “Thank you for listening to me. As I thought, you aren’t completely bad on the inside.”

His heart flipped at her statement and he clenched his jaw. “I am not a nice person. I kidnapped you and locked you in my room.”

“And yet, you didn’t rape me nor hit me.”

“That’s because—“

Her smile stopped him in his sentence and she bowed to him. “Thank you. I’ll be retiring now as I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kaneki watched her slowly disappear into the distance and looked down at his hands. He could still remember the warmth of her body pressed against his, how she had smelt of lavender and how he wanted to hold her in his arms again—He shook his head to stop himself from fantasizing even further. Cursing, he buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. What was she doing to him?

—

Touka closed the door behind her and quickly put a hand over her heart. She felt her heart thump fast and her cheeks burned pink at the memory of his strong arms wrapped around her body and his gentle hand in her hair. He treated her as if she were someone delicate and she wished that she could have remained in his arms a little longer.

She gasped. She was starting to like him and that is really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Touka spends the next few nights standing beside Ken on a deck, purposely putting a certain distance between them to prevent anything from happening. As usual, he stared out at the sea and didn’t even spare a glance at her. 

She was a little disappointed, because she expected him to maybe greet her or acknowledge with a smile after what happened between them few nights prior. Oh how she would die to see him smile again. It squeezed her heart when it happened. But alas, he did not. 

Though, she wondered what he was thinking about all the time at night because every night she saw the sorrow in those grey eyes of his and wanted to take it away from him.

“What are you doing out here again?” 

It surprised her that he was the one who broke the silence tonight. 

“Just enjoying the beautiful view of the sea at night.”

She smiled at the snort of amusement that came from him. “You’re lying. You don’t enjoy this view. There’s nothing out there and you see it every day.”

“But I made you smile, didn’t I?”

“..I did not smile.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.” She turned her attention back to the sea and shivered when a cold breeze blew past. A smile hung from his lips and Kaneki wondered when was the last time he smiled like this. Maybe when his best friend was still alive? 

Glancing over to her, he noticed her body shivering and took off his jacket with a sigh. He walked to her and placed it around her shoulders. “A lady shouldn’t be out here at night. You may catch your death*.”

*in historical novels, this is a phrase for becoming ill with a cold

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for your jacket.”

Her vision spun, but she didn’t stop that from focusing on his face. His sorrowful eyes looked down at her and having totally forgotten about how she wasn’t supposed to go closer to him, she raised a hand to cup his cheek. “Why do you always look so sad?”

His eyes widened at her question. How did she see through him?

“I want to know you. All of you.”

He took her hand down and squeezed it. “Trust me, you do not want to do that. I have done many bad deeds and they do not deserve to be disclosed.”

“But—“ She couldn’t gather her strength and found herself falling forward. He quickly caught her and she panted against his chest. “Kirishima? Are you okay?”

“...”

“Kirishima!”

Her eyes fell closed and vaguely, she could feel him scoop her up with his strong arms and she leaned into him, inhaling his familiar scent. In his arms, she felt safe and protected. Soon after, she fell unconscious. A while later, she assumed she was laid onto the bed from the soft mattress beneath her body and though she felt too exhausted to open her eyes, she could feel a hand push her bangs back and buried in her hair.

“Touka.”

Maybe she was dreaming but she heard a voice call her name. She didn’t want to go to sleep except that her body insisted, and then, she fell asleep.

—

Awaking a few hours later, Touka found herself wrapped up in thick blankets and struggled to get free of them. Her body shivered the moment she did so but she was also perspiring badly so she didn’t want to pull them over her again. The door opened and in stepped Kaneki with a worried expression on his face. “Are you alright?”

She coughed. “I don’t know.”

A hand covered her forehead and she found her heart racing when his face came closer to hers. “Your fever seems a little better. Lay down, you need to rest.”

“..I don’t want to. It’s hot.”

He tried to keep his voice calm, but against his wishes, it wavered, “please, do as I say.”

There was sorrow in his tone and as much as she wanted to ask why, she knew this wasn’t the right time. She watched as he covered the blankets over her, and dipped a small towel into a basin of water, squeezed the excess water out and positioned it on her forehead. Her eyes widened when his hand found hers, and squeezed it as if he were afraid that she’d go somewhere.

She fell asleep again within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time she awoke was when the sun had already risen and the morning light shined into the cabin, disturbing her sleep. Cracking open her eyes, she slowly sat up in bed and tested her strength by standing. Her vision was fine, her body felt strong and most of all, she wasn’t feeling hot and cold anymore. She had successfully overcome the sickness. Glancing over to the basin beside the bed, she noticed that the water in the basin has disappeared, leaving only the towel in it. 

Touka changed into a random shirt and pants she grabbed from the closet before making her way out onto the deck where she found Kaneki talking to one of his crew members. He noticed her, conversed with the man then made her way over to her. “How are you feeling?” He asked, pressing a hand to her forehead.

“Thanks to you taking care of me the whole night, I’m as good as new today. Thank you.” She said, smiling.

Dropping his hand to his side, the ends of his lips curved up to a smile and nodded. “Good.”

The silence came again but not for long. 

“Why did you look so afraid when I was ill?”

“..I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why?” She questioned.

“Because it’s not worth talking about.”

“Nothing is not worth talking about. You can talk to me, I won’t say anything and I’ll just listen.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

Irritated, he ran his hand through his hand with an exasperated sigh. “I once lost my best friend to that illness, okay?! I killed him! Are you happy now?”

Touka felt her mouth dry and swallowed hard. Maybe she shouldn’t have pressed the issue.

“God damned it. I’m not speaking to you about this.” Kaneki cursed, taking off with big steps, her following closely behind. He came to a stop in front of a wooden door and opened it. Turning back to her, he narrowed his eyes at her and pressed his lips into a thin line. “Do not follow me. I want my privacy when I bathe.”

Her cheeks burned red and she stepped back. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

Slamming the door in her face, he cursed once again and threw off his shirt to the corner of the cramped bathroom. After pouring hot and cold water into the wooden tub, he removed the rest of his clothes and settled into the tub with a sigh. 

He didn’t know how she was doing it but she was slowly breaking down the walls he built up around his heart. He wouldn’t allow it, wouldn’t allow anything else to hurt him ever again. When his best friend died, he had cried and suffered for ages as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. If he let her continue to get closer to him, he might one day experience the same sorrow he felt when she leaves him or died before him. He would protect his heart, no matter what.

Closing his eyes, he suddenly recalled the way her lips parted from one another after hearing how his best friend succumbed to the illness from his own mouth. Trying not to dwell on his best friend’s death too much, he focused on how her lips looked like. They were full and incredibly attractive. Those lips would be the death of him. It was as if she were asking to be kissed. She even smelt so nice, damn it. 

While he admitted that he was worried about her and took care of her tirelessly for the whole night, it also took everything in him not to take advantage of her when she was sick and vulnerable in his bed. 

He then imagined himself on top of her, with her beautiful blue eyes gazing up at him, soft pink lips of hers tempting him to take them again, and her hair sprawled all over the pillow. She would be panting from the many kisses they’d shared and—

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and without thinking, he asked the person to enter, assuming that it was one of his crew who came to deliver a clean towel and new clothes to change into after his bath. The one who entered was Touka instead, holding the items that he needed in her hand and he glared at her. “What are you doing in here?”

“I bribed—persuaded one of your crew to take their place in delivering you your items.”

“..traitors.” He mumbled, turning his head away from her. “Just leave the things there and get out.”

She laughed, sending his heart into a flutter and his hands squeezed the ends of the tub, in an attempt to hold himself together. Touka settled the towel and clothes down onto a nearby stool before pulling another so she can sit beside the tub. “I thought I instructed you to get out.” He grumbled.

“I just thought I should wash your back for you, as thanks for taking care of me last night.” She said nonchalantly, dipping a sponge in water and pumped twice of the bath soap into it. 

“I do not need anyone to do it. I can do it myself.”

“Such a caring man, not forcing your crew to bathe you.”

“That’s not it. They have other more important things to do than wash my back.”

“Hm.” Touka hummed, as if not believing him fully, put the sponge on his right shoulder, scrubbed, before shifting it to the left. His body burst into flames when her hands roamed his back as she washed it and every touch left behind a trail of fire, of heat. He wanted her hands on other parts of him; on his face, his neck, his chest—Damn it. It’s been too long since he’s ever been without a woman if he’s fantasizing to this extent. He made it a point to visit the brothels the moment they stopped by a town. He couldn’t do anything to her, because she was a princess and he couldn’t ruin her.

“Tell me what happened.” She softened her voice, and he almost spilled to her about Hide if it weren’t for him being too stubborn about protecting his heart.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her actions and pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches from one another’s and Touka fought to keep her racing heart in check. “Why are you trying so hard to know me?”

“Because I know there’s a good guy deep down inside of you and I want to see that, Ken.”


	8. Chapter 8

Grabbing her collar, Kaneki tugged at her shirt, sending buttons flying all over the bathroom and left her front exposed. But never once did Touka lose eye contact with him and refused to back down. “Listen here. You have no right to be calling me by my first name and I have the ability and will take you here if you don’t leave this instant. Don’t forget that I am a man and I have needs as well. You being here is testing my patience and it is wearing thin.”

He hoped that he made his voice threatening enough for her to leave the room. To his dismay, she doesn’t and stayed seated on the stool. “I know you’re just doing that to scare me. Why can’t you tell me anything? Is sharing a part of your burden that hard to do? I just want to know you better.”

“Damn you.”

Everything about not ruining her flew out of the window as he thought of the only way to scare her away. He pulled her closer by the collar, and her heart raced at the proximity of their faces. She could feel his breath on hers and those grey eyes of his stared into her own orbs. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to hers and she froze. 

Despite his lips looking dry all the time, it was softer than she had expected it to be and tasted like peppermint. Damn, why was she enjoying this instead of being disgusted? But some part deep down in her, she knew that she liked him and that’s why she couldn’t refuse when he licked her lower lip, making her eyes flutter closed, and asked for permission into her mouth.

Kaneki’s heart soared as she opened her mouth slightly, nibbling on her cherry-flavored lips, before gliding his tongue over hers. She was hesitant at first, but got bolder and stroked his tongue. Damn it, what was he doing, letting all of his desires come out? And damn her, for reciprocating. He needed to stop and pull away from her. 

As he did so, albeit not very willingly, she let out a moan of protest, as if mourning the loss of his lips against hers.

They panted in silence and he turned his back to her. “Now get lost if you don’t want me to do anything else to you.”

With trembling fingers, Touka moved to touch her swollen lips which he had just taken. It was her first kiss, and while it wasn’t as romantic or gentle as she imagined that it would be, she enjoyed it very much. From that kiss, she could tell that he was very experienced in that aspect and possibly other things. 

“I actually would want to do it again..” she mumbled, sending shivers down his spine and he turned to reproach her, only to find her lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Cursing, he hastily dried himself, put on only his underwear and his pants, and held her in his arms. With a hand over her forehead, he clicked his tongue and quickly whisked her to his cabin again. Stupid woman! She hasn’t fully recovered from the cold yet!

Upon opening her eyes, she saw Kaneki put a towel over her head and she smiled at the worried expression on his face. Reaching out for his hand, she squeezed it to reassure him. “I won’t die. I promise.”

Looking down, his bangs covered his facial expression and he muttered, “Hide also said the same thing, and in the end, he still left me.”

She frowned. She didn’t like how sad he always looked whenever he spoke about his best friend. “Promise me that you’ll tell me about your best friend, and I’ll promise you that I’ll try my best to recover.”

“..I can’t promise you that.”

“Please.” She pleaded.

“....okay.”

Kaneki held his breath as he saw her eyes closed, quickly holding a finger under her nose to make sure that she was alright and sighed in relief. With her hand still in his, he brought it to his lips and pressed kisses to every one of her knuckles. Damn her for making me care about her. He thought he was able to protect his heart but with her slowly breaking down the walls of it, she managed to crawl in and stayed. Trembling, he kissed her lips and pulled back. “Promise me you’ll be back, Touka.”


	9. Chapter 9

Touka’s eyes shot open and her heart almost flew out of her chest when she saw Kaneki’s face right in front of hers. His eyes were closed, and he had his arms around her, preventing her from getting up. She wiggled her body out and away from him, and held her breath when he made a noise and opened his eyes. 

With a sleepy gaze directed at her, he touched her forehead and smiled. “Your fever is gone.”

“Of course. I promised you that I’d survive.”

Leaning his forehead against hers, he pulled her close and smiled. Her heart raced in her chest at the proximity and his handsome smile. “Mm. You did.”

“As promised, you’re to tell me about your best friend. Tell me everything.”

She hated how that one sentence was enough to make him frown.

“..alright. It happened one night when I accidentally spilled a bucket of water on the deck, and the captain punished me by making me sleep outside without any pillows or blankets. As you know, sleeping on the deck can freeze someone to death and I think he wanted me to learn my lesson by giving me that punishment.”

Touka caressed his cheek and pushed the bangs away from his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Instead of me sleeping on the deck for 3 nights, Hide suggested that he did, saying that his body was stronger than my frail one. Of course, I disagreed but he was stubborn and refused to let it go. Eventually, the captain caught us and punished us with an additional week. By that time, Hide was already feeling unwell and still insisted on giving me his clothes to cover myself. And he succumbed to the illness—“ he choked a sob, a tear falling down his cheek and she kissed it away.

His heart warmed at how gentle she was with him; caressing his cheeks before running her fingers into his white hair and wiping his tears away in the process. 

“It was all my fault. If I hadn’t angered the captain, none of this would have happened. Hide wouldn’t have died from the illness and had I not been so weak, I could have prevented his death. I should have been the one who died. He had so many things to do in his life. He wanted to visit many places, do something for the poor, and eventually settle down and get married with children. But he couldn’t do any of that, because of me.”

In front of her was no longer the strong pirate who kidnapped her and locked her in the cabin, but a man who had reverted to his young, vulnerable and regretful young boy. His body shook from his sobs, teeth bit down on his lower lip and tears fell down his cheeks. Her heart ached when she saw him like this and she wanted to comfort him, make him feel better, be there for him. 

“It’s not your fault. I know that. It’s the captain’s. Don’t beat yourself up over this. You didn’t want to spill the bucket on purpose, you disagreed to having your friend take the blame for you and you shared the burden when you slept on the deck together with him for that extra 1 week. You were brave.” Using her thumb to wipe a falling tear away, she frowned as his sorrowful grey eyes looked into hers. “Don’t say that you want to be the one who died instead. If you did, other people will be sad.”

“I had no family and no other friends other than Hide. No one will cry over my death. But Hide, he had so many friends.”

“Okay, I’ll rephrase my sentence. I will be sad if you died. If you had, I wouldn’t have met you and gotten the chance to know you better. You’re a good man, and you deserve so much more.”

If she knew what he had done, she wouldn’t be saying that. But for now, he was content with that as Touka pulled him to her chest and held him close. He slowly closed his eyes and comforted by her steady heartbeat—a sign that she was alive,—he fell asleep faster than he ever had for the many years he’s been on this ship. In her arms, he felt cherished, he felt safe and he wanted to remain there forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaneki awoke the next morning and saw Touka sleeping in front of him. After last night’s talk, he felt somewhat better, as if a part of his burden has been lifted and he caressed her cheek with a smile. He’s thankful that she was there for him as he talked about his hard times and wondered if he could have felt like this earlier if he had stopped being so stubborn about it.

He got out of bed slowly, careful not to awake her and made his way to the deck.

Around an hour later, Touka stood beside him and stared at the same ocean with him. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I’m not your keeper.”

“And the real reason?”

“...I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” 

She can’t help but let a smile hang from her lips. He should be honest more often, it makes him cuter. “Thank you.”

Pushing himself away from the railings, he moved to face her, and she did the same. Looking up at him with her lovely blue eyes, he found himself absorbed in them and suddenly missed the warmth of her body against his. Taking her hand into his, he raised it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand with a smile. Her cheeks reddened at the action and at his charming smile. There it was again.

“Thank you for listening to me last night. And well...allowing me to sleep in your arms. I haven’t slept that well in ages.” He seemed a little embarrassed to admit that he hasn’t many good nights of sleep.

“Y-you’re welcome. You can sleep on my chest anytime.”

Even though he knew it was her being serious, he let out a burst of carefree laughter. It lasted for a few seconds, leaving her entranced and he slowly stopped. Eyes and mouth grinning, he squeezed her hand and had a sudden urge to kiss her.

So he did.

With his hand in hers and an arm around her waist to pull her close, he leaned down to join his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at first, but she slowly eased into the kiss, parting her lips slightly and closed her eyes. He still tasted like peppermint and she still tasted like berries.

“I prefer privacy.” She said sultrily and his eyes darkened. 

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered into it, sending shivers down her spine. “Trust me, you do not want to be alone with me in a room right now. I’ll do things to you.”

“I welcome them.”

His eyes went wide at her words and his lips turned to a naughty grin.

She couldn’t believe the boldness of her words since she has never had the opportunity nor permission to use them. As a princess and a lady, her father has stressed so many times not to speak rudely especially to men who came after her hand in marriage, lest she lost her chance to get married. Each and every one of them was kind, polite and considerate.

But Kaneki was different. Sure, he was kind but every action he made lit her on fire and caused her heart to race. After seeing how vulnerable he was last night, the fondness she had for him increased tenfold. She liked him more than she should and wanted to know everything about him. His soft side, his vulnerable side and his happy side. Extra points to him not scolding or judging her for her choice of words.

Meanwhile, Kaneki was panicking on the inside after realizing that he might actually like her, love her even. After Hide died, he has been feeling nothing but sad and regretful. Ever since meeting her, he’s been experiencing all kinds of emotions in forever. Happiness, nervousness and embarrassment. She made him feel things and he liked that.

Though he knew he shouldn’t get any closer to her, he didn’t want to leave her and squeezed her hand. He had planned on making her his but now that it has happened, he wasn’t so sure about it. Why had he decided on that anyways? What did he want to do after he made her his?

His grey eyes gazed down at her and he cupped her cheeks. She put a hand over his and looked up at him. Even if he knew that she would despise him for what he’s done in the past, he still wanted her until the day the truth comes to light.

“Be mine.”

Her eyes widened at his shocking words and he held his breath while he waited for her response. The ends of her lips curved into a smile which sent his heart fluttering. “So I shall.”


	11. Chapter 11

Laying in bed one night, Touka rested on her side and so did Kaneki. They face one another, with her blue eyes looking into his grey ones and she moved to caress his cheek and then buried her fingers in his hair. His hands moved from her arm, down the curves of her body before stopping on her waist. 

“So...we’re finally dating. Never thought I’d fall in love with the person who kidnapped me.” Touka said, laughing.

He let out a chuckle, nuzzling his nose against hers before leaning down for a kiss. She returned the kiss with fervor and they pulled back. “Never thought I’d do so the same, falling in love with a stubborn princess.” He joked, earning a hit on his chest by her.

“Not funny. Hey, where have you been sleeping? Since we’re dating, I don’t mind if you sleep here with me..” She mumbled the last sentence, cheeks burning red at it. He felt his own warm as well, thinking about how nice it would be sleeping here in his own bed, with her in his arms and him in her arms. Oh, how he wished to do that. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to risk his secret.

“I don’t sleep. I only take naps.”

Her brows furrowed. “Why?”

“I got to keep an eye on where the ship’s going and sometimes I need to steer the ship.” He lied, putting a hand on his chin.

“But you have your crew to do that for you. I rarely even see you do things around the ship.” Her eyes narrowed. “Is there something you’re not telling me? We’re dating now, so you can tell me stuff.”

He sighed. As he thought, he was shit at lying. “I’m sorry. I’m just not comfortable telling you everything about me yet. There are certain things that I don’t want you to know. Please just settle with that.” He said, burying his face in her hair and pressed a kiss there.

Touka frowned. “But—“

He pulled back with a scowl. “I said drop it.”

She was upset because she thought they had gotten closer now that they’re lovers but the distance between only seem to get wider. She wants to help him, but he won’t let her. For now, she’ll be content with knowing only parts of him and will be there for him when he’s ready to tell her. They’ve come so far, finally got together and she didn’t want to ruin that by insisting in on him telling something he’s not comfortable about. 

“..okay. I’m sorry for prying. If you ever want to tell me, just know that I’ll be listening.”

“I’m sorry too for snapping at you. And thank you.” 

Kaneki waited until she fell asleep before pulling away from her and out of bed. Looking back at her one last time, he smiled and closed the door behind him. He would not let his frequent nightmares disturb her sleep.

The next morning, Touka joined Kaneki on the deck again. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against a huge wooden box and he smiled up at her. That handsome smile of his never failed to make her heart flutter. Ever since they started dating, he’s been smiling more often and she loves that. “Morning. Did you have a good nights sleep?”

“I did, thank you.” She frowned when she saw the large eye circles under his eyes. How had she never noticed them before? Those couldn’t have formed after only one night. It takes several nights or weeks to form those huge eye circles. Though she’s worried about his health, she’ll keep her mouth shut about it until he wants to tell her.

She took the hand he held out, and he pulled her down to the floor with her sitting in between his legs. His arms go around her waist and he rested his chin on one shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay the night.”

“No, it’s alright. I understand you have your reasons.”

One of his hands moved to rest over hers, intertwining their fingers together and he squeezed her hand. “Thank you. We’ll drop by a small town today and will be staying a few nights. You can do some shopping first and then I’ll bring you somewhere to explain why we’re stealing treasures from countries.”

She opened her mouth to ask why he couldn’t tell her now, but stopped and settled on jokes instead. “Ahh, finally! I was starting to wonder if I was going to stay in the same underwear forever!”

His eyes crinkled as he looked down at her with a grin and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll let you buy new dresses so buy some nice underwear for me to see, yeah?”

Her cheeks turned tomato red. “You pervert!”


	12. Chapter 12

You idiot! You weren’t supposed to touch her. Kaneki mentally scolded himself as he frowned down at his palms. For a brief moment there, he saw blood on them and he shook his head. A voice taunts him. Did you forget? You don’t deserve her, you don’t deserve anyone. You’re a damned killer.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Touka called his name and she looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. “Why are you looking at your hands? I asked you if this dress is nice.”

“A-ah, sorry.” He gave a look over at the dark blue dress and smiled. “It’s nice.”

They had just arrived at the town Kaneki mentioned and Touka realized that he hasn’t been himself ever since. When they walked, he made sure to keep a certain distance between them and never took her hand in his, not even once. He also seemed to be lost in his thoughts very often, to the point that he doesn’t hear her even when she calls him like 5 times. 

She frowned. What happened to the good mood they had earlier on the ship? He was so charming and warm towards her. Now, he was so distant and she didn’t like it.

Maybe it’s because they just started dating and things are still not comfortable yet, was what she thought. Nevertheless, she didn’t ask him and hoped that it’ll blow over soon. 

“Give me money. I want to buy this dress.” She ordered, putting a hand out.

He fished his pockets for some notes and placed it on her open palm. The moment his fingers touched her skin, he pulled back, as if repulsed by it. He had an annoyed expression on his face and Touka felt slightly hurt by his action. It was as if he didn’t want to touch her, as if she was a germ. She watched him jam his hands into his pockets and turned his back to her. “Hurry up and pay. We’re leaving.”

They passed by a bread store and she was surprised when he bought around 30 of them. Turning down the narrow alley, he led her deeper in until they entered an area which seemed different from the rest. It was dark, dirty and smelly. People so skinny that she could see their ribs even through the skin, sat on the muddy water dressed in torn and tattered clothing. There were adults and children. The slums. 

“These people are the reason why I steal from countries like yours. They need the money so much more than we do. But they don’t, so they can’t buy food, shelter or clothing. Without basic needs, they can’t find a job. It’s a vicious cycle. I trade the treasures I steal into money and I give it to the town owner for him to equally distribute. But it’s never enough for everyone. Those store owners you bought your items from earlier, previously they also lived here. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouths, Touka.”

A bunch of children spotted them and ran up to them. She could see the hunger on their faces as they stared at the bread Kaneki had in his hands and he passed them to her. Taking one bread, she handed it over to one child first. They took it and grinned at her with a thank you. Soon, more and more people, children and adults alike, lined up in front of her to collect the bread. It eventually ran out and her heart broke when she saw the sorrowful expression on the faces of the people who didn’t get a chance to take the bread as they walked away.

“I understand very painfully how they feel because I also lived here for 6 years.”

She turned to him, devastated eyes looking into his. “Y-you lived here? I-I’m so sorry to hear that. I can’t imagine how it was like for you, even more for a child.”

“Don’t be. It’s just how life is. It’s just unfair.”

“I didn’t know there were people like this. Since I was young, I was always taught that everyone was happy and I assumed that it was true. I wasn’t let out of the castle so I couldn’t go confirm the truth.”

His hands trembled as he saw her body shake, and he held back the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. “Let’s go.” 

Once they made it back to the nicer part of the town, he dropped a few notes and coins in her open hands. “I need to meet the town owner to pass him the goods. Once you’re done shopping, just wait for me at the plaza. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Suddenly, his eyes and expression turned stern. “But stay away from the slums. They’re dangerous. People may try to rob or kidnap you.”

“Says the one who actually kidnapped me.” Touka joked and he grinned. “But okay, I understand.”

She watched him disappear into the crowds and she looked at the stalls. Seeing something that interested her, she made her way over.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been 30 minutes and he still hasn’t come back for her. Instead of idling her time away, she decided to walk one more round since she still had some money left. She passed by the bread shop and went in. Following the same path Kaneki brought her to, she made it back into the slums again. 

The people whom she passed bread to earlier recognized her and ran towards her to collect the bread again. This time, she made sure she bought enough to give those who lined up. After emptying the paper bag, she threw it into the dustbin and started making her way back to the town plaza. 

Her heart felt warm and full when she saw the delighted faces of the people when they received food from her. Though she may not have been able to do anything for them for the past 22 years of her life, she’s glad that she is able to do so now. It’s the least she could do. 

The first thing she would do when she became a Queen was order for these people to be given proper food, shelter, and clothing. But to do that, she needed to get married. She sighed, she really didn’t want to. All of the princes whom her father arranged for her to see didn’t interest her at all. She wanted someone like...she paused in her thoughts, eyes widening. She wanted someone like Kaneki..!

Her cheeks warmed at the realization of how much she fancied Kaneki. Never in her life had she ever liked someone like this and though their meeting was a cause of her getting kidnapped, she was thankful for it. 

Two men sauntered up to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted to their arm muscles and then to the surrounding people. Most of them hid in the alleys, corners and behind walls, as if afraid of the two men in front of her. Following their example, she tried to steer clear of the men by stepping to the left of them but they stood in her way and blocked her from going anywhere.

Annoyed, she met their eyes with a glare. “Please move aside.”

“Not so fast, lady. Ya got any coins on ya? Notes?” One male asked.

“None. I spent all of it.”

“Now now, I don’t think you’re telling the truth. You don’t seem like you’re from around here, so we can’t trust you.” The other male said.

“I said I don’t have any! Now step aside!” She snapped.

Touka roughly shoved past them and snickering, one man fell down on his butt and let out a yell of pain. Spinning around, she clicked her tongue when they seemed to be laughing at her. The male slowly stood up with the help of his friend and limped his way over to her. “You bumped into me, lady and I've got a broken bone. You gotta pay for my hospital expenses.”

Staring at them in disbelief, she was baffled at the things they do to extort money out of her. “You must be kidding. I don’t believe a bulky and muscly guy like you would get injured by a small push like that.”

—

Kaneki returned to the plaza and frowned when he couldn’t find Touka anywhere. He asked around if anyone has seen her and one of them informed him that they saw her going into the slums. Turning on his heels, he cursed and dashed towards the direction of the slums. His heart raced in his chest and he prayed to God that she was safe and did not meet any..unpleasant people. Being a child of the slums, he knew the kind of people who lived there. The oppressed, and the oppressors. He hoped that she didn’t meet the latter.

—

Touka yelped in pain when one of them grabbed her wrist tightly and she tried to escape his grip, though unsuccessfully. “Give me all your money!” The male roared and she screamed at him. 

“I don’t freaking have any money, you jerk! Now let me go!”

His friend put a hand on the guy’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The two males then looked at her with leering eyes and smirks. “Since you say you don’t have any money to pay my hospital expenses, why don’t you pay with your body?“

At that, the male slammed her to the nearest wall. Soon, their hands were all over her body and she felt disgust up her throat. Her eyes stung, as she tried to retaliate against them but they were men, and far too strong, much stronger than her. 

With one guy holding both of her hands up against the wall, the other guy grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled. Buttons flew everywhere while her whole front was exposed and she realized the nostalgia. Ken had done the same thing and while she did not feel anything when he did it, she felt absolutely repulsed by it. Subconsciously, she called for him.

Ken..!

Before they could go any further, a glass bottle was cracked onto the male’s head and they pulled away from her angrily to see who did that. Turning around, they met with an enraged Kaneki, who glared deadly daggers at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaneki felt anger boil within as he saw the guy’s hands on Touka, and when she whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes, he snapped. Grabbing whatever weapon he could find, he slammed it onto the guy’s head. Blood dripped from his head and the two men turned to him in anger. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he mouthed the words ‘it’ll be okay. Go hide somewhere.’ to her. She nodded with a weak smile and slowly moved away from the three men because she didn’t want to get caught up in the fight.

“What the fuck do you want?! You’ll get your turn if you wait!” The male with the bloody head spat. 

“I won’t forgive anyone who makes Touka cry!” Kaneki shouted, lunging forward to give the guy a punch to his face. He heard a satisfying crunch and ducked his head to avoid their random swings of punches. He could already tell they weren’t accustomed to fighting. Grabbing one male by the neck, he slammed him into the wall and kicked the other guy in the gut, sending him flying few meters away.

Hiding in the corner, Touka trembled as she watched the guys slowly get up and ran towards Kaneki. She put her hands together and prayed that he’ll be alright. Even if it was scary, she would continue watching the fight and would go out there to help Ken if he was in trouble.

But honestly, he didn’t need any help. He had his fair share of fighting in the past, and though he hasn’t done it in a while, he still managed to keep his own. Touka though, on the other hand, he decided that she needed a strict scolding. Distracted by his thoughts, he was knocked over, and a man straddled him, wrapping his hands around Ken’s neck. 

He tried to throw the guy off but couldn’t because he was so much bigger than him. His mind clouded as he choked for air, and reached for the dagger in his pants. Stabbing it into the side of the guy’s neck, blood splattered out and he released his hold on his neck and fell down to the floor. The other guy was afraid now and slowly backed away.

But Ken wouldn’t let him escape. He would make them pay for making Touka cry. He lunged forward, giving the guy no chance to run, grabbed him by the arm and stabbed him in his heart with the dagger. Touka gasped as the male fell down to the floor and saw that the two guys stopped moving.

When Kaneki stabbed the guys, she was terrified, because the calm look in his eyes told her that he’s done this before. After making sure they weren’t getting up, he took the paper bag that contained the items she bought and walked towards her. He brought his bloodied hand out to touch her but she avoided his touch. With fear eminent in her eyes, he pulled back and she could see that he was hurt.

“I’m sorry. You’re scared of me, aren’t you?”

Touka felt guilty about it and moved to wrap her hands around his torso, burying her head in his chest. “Thank you for helping me.”

He froze and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, carefully not to touch her with his bloodstained hands. 

Cleaning the blood off on the two men’s shirts, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around Touka. “Use this to cover yourself. We’re going back to the ship now.”

She only nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

The walk back was quiet as Kaneki thought of ways to scold her for ignoring his warning but he just wasn’t able to put his anger away. When he couldn’t find her in the town plaza, he was so afraid, terrified that something had happened to her. If it did, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for life. Just like how he let Hide die.

Once they got into his cabin, he tossed the paper bag onto the floor, along with the many other items they had bought which he had asked his men to bring back, and spun around to meet her eyes. “I told you to stay away from the slums because it was dangerous. Why didn’t you listen to me?! Now see what happened! You fucking got attacked!”

While she admitted she deserved a scolding, she didn’t think he would be shouting at her. This was the first time she saw him so angry. Tears brimmed in her eyes again as she struggled to keep them in and her voice normal. “I wanted to buy food for those poor people. Is that wrong?!”

“What if I hadn’t come for you? You would have been raped down there! Think about your safety for once!” He lowered his voice and stepped forward to cup her cheeks. On one hand, she was elated that he was finally touching her, but on the other hand, she was upset at the sight of his sorrowful grey eyes looking into her blue ones. “I was so scared that something happened to you and I don’t know what I’ll do if I lost you. Please don’t do anything like that to scare me again.”

The tears fell down her cheeks and onto his hands. He was angry because he was worried about her. She felt remorse for her actions and should have thought of his feelings. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled, albeit a sad one, and kissed her on the forehead. “You must be tired. Go shower and then you can sleep for a bit.”

She wanted to protest but with her body aching everywhere and feeling dirty, she resigned and headed to the joined bathroom in his room with a change of clothes.

—

Upon exiting, she saw Kaneki sitting on his bed and his gaze towards his hands. He was doing that again and she wondered why. Stepping towards him, his gaze snapped up to her, jaw dropping and eyes dilating. She wore a black robe, with a black lace lingerie dress on the inside. It was slightly translucent and he could see her the paleness of her skin through it. 

He forced his gaze to the wall. “I know I told you to buy nice underwear but I was just joking. You didn’t have to actually go buy them.”

“I just thought you’d like it. Do you like it?”

He remained silent. Touka took his hand and that warranted his attention as he watched her put it on her cheek. On instinct, he pulled away but she held it tightly in place. “Why are you so afraid of touching me?”

His eyes avoided hers. “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t think it is. We’re dating, Ken and ever since we reached this town, you’ve never held my hand or attempted to touch me. Why? Is the thought of touching me so disgusting to you?”

Flickering his desperate eyes to hers, she could tell that wasn’t the case. “If it’s not, then why?”

“You won’t want to hear it. It’s not for a lady’s ears.” He turned away.

“Is it because you have killed others before?”

He stiffened at her question and she knew it was the right one. 

“..that’s right. I’ve killed many people before and I don’t deserve to touch you with my filthy hands. I’ll defile you. I should have never asked you to be mine. You deserve someone better than me, one whose hands haven’t been used to murder or hurt people.”

“But you never hurt me.”

“In the future, I might. You never know.”

“I know you wouldn’t. These hands held me close when I was grieving over my brother, these hands nursed me back to good health, these hands saved me from the bad guys, and these hands give me so much love that I know no other man in this world would be able to give me." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed every knuckle. "I love your hands," She paused as she looked into his eyes. "And I love you."

His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to keep the tears from falling. "You don't understand. I've killed people, Touka. That fact will never change and it follows me all my life. The reason why I don't sleep at night is because I wake up with horrible nightmares and the people I've killed haunt me in my sleep. They blame me for their deaths and once I almost strangled one of my men to death because I was delirious and thought he wanted to hurt me. You're not safe around me."

"But you love me." She stated and he swallowed.

"I don't know how to love another person. My parents abandoned me when I was young and I have not experienced love from anyone else since then. I do not have the capacity or ability to love someone. To give my heart to someone. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"I won't hurt you. I won't make you sad--"

"I killed the captain, Touka. Stabbed him with a knife to the heart when I turned 16. Threw him overboard and fed him to the sharks. Killed many others because he asked me to. Are you saying you still want a killer like me?" His eyes met hers and she nodded.

"No matter your past, the man I love is the current you, Kaneki Ken." She leaned forward to press his lips against his and she felt his tears stain her own cheeks. Letting go of his fears, his hands moved to grasp her waist, pulling her close. 

Kaneki hesitantly pulled away and stared at her. "Do you really accept me as I am? I don't have much to offer and I'm not even a prince--"

A finger to his lips shushed him as she smiled at him. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write some smut (not sure if the full thing) so the ratings for this story will be changed to 'Mature'.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i decided to write the full smut so the story rating was changed to 'explicit'. underaged readers, do beware of the content in this chapter. while it does have some moments that contribute to the plot, it is still smut. i rarely write smuts but i feel this is really necessary for the progressing of the story. do pardon my mistakes.

Kaneki claimed her lips over and over again, never getting bored of tasting her. After all, he’s been wanting to kiss her for a long time. Her hands first caressed his cheeks, tangled in his hair before going down to play with the buttons of his white shirt. Immediately after she unbuttoned one of them, he pulled away and grabbed her hand. 

Staring at her with a frown, he looked down at her hand and then up to her face. “What are you doing?”

“I—just wanted to remove your clothes. You mean you don’t want to..?”

“I don’t.”

The quick answer broke her heart. “W-why? Is it because I’m not attractive enough—“

He sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. “That’s not it. I just..don’t want to ruin you. If I do, I’ll have to marry you. You’re a princess, and I’m nobody. No one would allow us to marry and you don’t deserve to give yourself to me. A better man will come along in the future and you should save it for that guy who’s qualified to marry you.”

As he explained, his hand on her cheek was full of kindness yet the gaze at her was full of sorrow. She knew that he wanted to protect her because he cared for her, but she didn’t want any ‘better man’. She wanted him.

“No one is better than you, Ken—“

“That’s not true—“

“Please let me continue.”

At that, he shut his mouth and listened. 

“I am doing this on my own accord and you won’t be forcing me. I want you, Kaneki Ken, because I love you. You are more than qualified to marry me and if you decided to ask me now, I would strip myself of my princess title and marry you. So please don’t deny yourself and me a chance to love. Take me.”

“But Touka—what if you were to get with child? I don’t have the means to support the both of you.” He protested.

“I trust that you know the preventive measures.” Her eyes softened. “But if I do, I’ll keep the child. I would love to have your children. As for the money, we can think about it when it comes to it.”

“Touka...” His heart warmed as he nuzzled his nose against hers before claiming her lips. “You won’t regret it? Promise?”

“I won’t. Make love to me.”

“Okay.”

With that, he peppered kisses down the sides of her neck, making a lovely sigh escape her lips and he slowly tilted her back so that she laid on the bed. He held her by the waist and hauled her higher up to lay her head on the pillows before settling atop her. 

Her chest tightened as he reached for her robe, slowly peeling it off her shoulders, then grabbed the end of her lingerie dress, pulling it upwards until she shrugged it off and dropped it to the floor. He glanced down at her slim shoulders, plump breasts and flat stomach with a smile and looked into her eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Her breath stopped for a moment and she felt tears in her eyes. She heard the truth in his words as he lowered his lips to hers. With his lips nibbling on the delicate sides of her neck and his hands gently skimming over the curves of her body, he made her feel truly beautiful and worth it. Sucking one pink nipple, a light flashed before her eyes, making her back arch off the bed and a moan to escape her lips. 

He pressed his fingers on her hips, holding her down as he switched over to the other nipple while his hand grabbed her unoccupied breast. Letting out a squeal when he bit down, she buried her hands in his hair and tugged.

Pulling back from her breasts, he moved up to plunder her lips. His tongue slipped between the gap of her lips and tangled with her tongue. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him close before they roamed his chest and back. Touka grunted in disapproval when her hands met with the fabric of his shirt and pushed on his chest. She panted as heavily as he did after he pulled away and her glassy eyes stared at his shirt. “I want this..off.”

Kaneki couldn’t help but let a grin form on his lips as he threw off his shirt in less than 5 seconds and enjoyed the awe she had in her eyes as she took in the sight of his muscled body. She slowly got up, making him sit on his butt, her hands roaming his muscled shoulders and chest before going to his back. 

He flinched when her fingers ran over some of his scars and she cupped his cheeks. “It’s okay. It’ll be alright. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

The way she said it really made him believe it. Pulling her to sit on his lap, he buried his face into her shoulder and held her close. They shared a sweet kiss, one that was chaste and didn't involve anything other than their lips and conveyed the deep affection they had for one another. 

Kaneki felt tears form in his eyes from the tenderness at that moment and squeezed her waist. I love her, I love her, I love her. He repeated in his mind over and over again. Then, she said it whilst gazing so lovingly into his eyes.

“I love you.”

His lips trembled and he held in his tears. “I love you too.”

Touka shifted and gasped when she felt his cock twitch under her. Her cheeks warmed as she made space to cup him through his pants and he let out a breathy sigh. “Is this..?” She trailed off, not knowing what to do with a male’s sexual organ since it was her first time doing this with a guy.

He nodded, gritting his teeth while she stroked his hardened member. Before long, she was flipped onto her back and he settled between her parted legs. His lips found her lips, neck, breasts, slowly trailing down her navel and stopped at her core. He could smell and see her arousal from the intoxicating scent of her womanhood and the wet spot on her black panties.

She gasped in surprise at him stripping her of her panties, the only clothing she had on, and got up on her elbows only to see his head between her legs. “Ken—“

Falling back down against the pillows, she grasped the bedsheets and writhed in pleasure as his wet tongue flicked her swollen nub. She swore when his tongue did the nastiest thing ever, swiping left, right, up and down, until she was gasping for air and was pulling on his white strands. “I–I’m—“

“Focus on that pleasure and let go, Touka.”

She did as he told her and chased for her climax. Soon, she let out a loud moan as it hit her and she felt like she was floating out of her body. The grip on his hair relaxed, and she slowly closed her eyes. She was exhausted. 

Little did she know that sex was not only that, and Kaneki had removed his pants and boxers and settled between her legs. He gazed down at her with a smile, pushing her bangs away from her beautiful face. “How do you feel?”

“I feel..tired.” 

He let out a laugh at her response. “It isn’t over yet. That was only the starting.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “I don’t know if I can take more.”

“You only have to stop me if you don’t want to continue.” He looked worriedly at her. “If you’re too tired or you have second thoughts...”

The look in his eyes told her that he still was hesitant in doing this with her. Pulling him down for a kiss, she cupped his cheeks and smiled. "Yes, I still want to and I won't change my mind. Just give me a few moments to recover."

“Of course.” He sighed happily at her response, nuzzled his nose against hers and showered her with kisses all over her face. The gentle gesture made her smile and she wrapped her legs around his hips. “I’m ready.”

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” He whispered, grabbing onto her hips with both hands. She felt his cock press against her sensitive area and encircled her arms around his neck. 

At her nod, he pressed the tip against her flesh and started to push into her, bit by bit. She chewed her lower lip and let out a shaky breath. The intrusion was bearable, but it burned. Tears formed in her eyes, and she grabbed his arms to tell him that she was uncomfortable. He got the hint, stopped moving and she closed her eyes, focusing on the kisses on her neck, down to her breasts.

She swore she heard him mutter that he was sorry when he kissed the enticing mole on her right breast and opened her eyes. Kaneki felt her body relax slightly and continued moving his hips forward. Soon, he was fully sheathed within her and the two let out a sigh. 

“Are you..alright?” He asked, voice straining, trying his best not to move until she was ready. She felt so good, so warm and so tight but he didn’t want to scare her on her first time so he remained extremely still while waiting for her reply.

Touka inhaled and exhaled. “Yes, I’m alright.”

As his hips moved, her hands moved down his back, nails leaving ugly red marks behind. He grunted into her ear, intertwined their fingers together as he pressed her hands against the mattress whilst sliding in and out of her. She could feel the burn subside and pleasure started settling in. 

She moaned, or maybe it was he who did? Wanting more of him, her legs locked around his hips tighter and that action drove him crazy. He moved faster and faster and Kaneki felt her body tense when he hit a certain spot. Her eyes widened and she gasped. “T-there!”

He tried to repeat the same action, hitting her in that spot which had her begging for more. Cheeks flushed and eyes hazy, she looked up at him and cupped his cheek. “Kiss me, Ken.”

The male happily obliged, taking her lips between his, with one hand intertwined with hers, the other moved to squeeze her breasts before snaking down her body to circle the swollen nub. Her back arched, pressing her breasts to his chest and he teased her sensitive spot until her body tensed and she was clutching onto him for dear life.

Touka didn’t know how loud a noise she must have made but by the time she came back to her senses, her throat was sore. His mouth twitched at the beautiful sight and he started pumping himself in and out of her, desperate for his own release. Touching his waist, her hands roamed down to squeeze his butt, making him jerk to the side and moved up the muscles of his abdomen. 

He grunted her name, feeling it coming soon. His forehead beaded with perspiration, and he watched some of them drop onto her breasts through glassy eyes and panted. A familiar feeling built in his lower stomach and he thrusted twice more before pulling out, finishing on her stomach.

She didn’t think she would ever forget the way he looked right now, with his hazy grey eyes, pink cheeks, and sweaty forehead. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and the muscles rippled when he moved. He looked super sexy and handsome and no one could tell her otherwise. The same went to Ken. He would never forget the way she looked; with her hair sprawled all over his pillows, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and silky white skin that shined under the moonlight.

To her dismay, he didn’t stay and left the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a basin of water and towels. Sitting onto the bed, he cleaned her up before doing the same for himself. She should have felt exposed and embarrassed that he was inspecting every inch of her body and cleaning it, but she didn't. Instead, she felt an intimacy between them that did not require the pressing of bodies against one another's. It was as if their feelings and hearts were connected, and it was heartwarming.

After Kaneki was finished, he laid down beside her and took her in his arms. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he gazed down at her with a smile. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.”

Touka shook her head, grinning. “I’m alright. Thank you.”

The couple soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

When morning came and the sunlight filtered through the window, Touka let out a groan and turned to lay on her back. Her arm stretched out to the side and met with an empty space beside her. Her eyes opened, lips turned down into a frown and she winced at the soreness of her hips and weak legs from last night’s lovemaking as she got up from the bed.

Though he had taken great care in being gentle with her, she suspected that she’d feel this way the next few days since it was her first time. Her cheeks burned as she remembered the feel of his hands on her face and her...more intimate areas. 

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she spotted a few love bites on the sides of her neck and her breasts. Thankfully, they can be covered by her hair and outfit. After showering and washing up, she picked out one of the dresses she purchased yesterday and put it on. 

She then brushed her hair 50 times whilst sitting on the bed as she remembered how he had woken up in the middle of the night screaming, hands reaching out to the ceiling and perspiring badly. It took her a solid 10 minutes to calm him down, let him know that it was alright and allowed him to sleep against her chest, fingers running through his white hair. He was so upset about waking her up and wouldn’t stop apologizing until he fell asleep.

As soon as she was done, she headed out to the deck, hoping that he was okay. And as usual, he was staring out at the ocean with his arms folded atop each other on the wood railings. 

Arms wrapping around his torso, she smiled against his back, happy now that they’re truly together. He knew who it was even before turning around to face his lover. Pushing her hair away to the reveal her slim neck, she pointed at the love bites there. “Did you do this on purpose last night, knowing that it would leave a bruise? It’s not only my neck but my chest too.”

His eyes crinkled and he grinned. “So what if I did?”

She sighed, though it wasn't an angry one. “Insufferable ass. You better be grateful that they can be covered or I would have to kill you.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and nibbled on the outer shell of her ear, then pressed kisses to the back of her ear. She blushed, pushing him away. “Ken! We’re in public!”

Kaneki loved the way his name sounded on her tongue and nuzzled his nose against hers. “Mm, I like hearing you say my name. I look forward to hearing it being screamed at night again.”

Her blush deepened. “Ken..!”

His public display of affection was nice but it was a little embarrassing when it was daylight and many people are around. Some of Ken's men walked past and whistled playfully. “Well, it sure seems nice being a couple and all. You two fit with one another. Captain, we’re happy for you!”

It was Kaneki’s turn to feel embarrassed as his cheeks turned pink and Touka’s cheeks were now red. The men started laughing at the couple’s shyness and Kaneki glared at them. “One more laugh and all of you will be walking the plank.”

The bunch of crew laughed even harder and even joked. “Yeah right!”

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to Touka and sighed. “They’re a bunch of asses. The whole lot of them. They know that I wouldn’t make them do it.”

She laughed and he smiled, grabbing her hand. Lowering his voice, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Is your body alright? After last night...”

Nodding, she caressed his cheeks. “Yes, I’m fine. A little sore but not so bad. How about you?”

No one has ever asked how he felt in a long time and he felt touched by the gesture. “Good to hear that you’re feeling alright. I’m fine as well but you should go rest. I don’t want you collapsing like last time.”

“I only had sex, I’m not sick. Besides—“ she lifted her dress slightly. “I wanted to ask what you thought of my dress. I bought this one yesterday. Is it nice?”

His eyes roamed over the navy blue laced dress; with its sleeves resting off her shoulders and on her arms, long sleeves all the way to her wrists, and the silk fabric went down to her feet. “You look gorgeous. It looks so much better with you wearing it.”

She smiled. “Thank you. Don’t you look handsome today? Are these the clothes I chose for you?”

Touka scanned his appearance today, where instead of his usual white buttoned shirt and black long pants, he wore a black vest, with a light blue buttoned shirt on the inside, tight long black pants, accompanied with brown boots. “Yes, they are. I feel rather...constricted with this outfit.”

“Well, that’s what our people wear. Princes and gentlemen. Don’t you dare say you’re neither of them because you are, at least to me.” 

Hands on her waist, he pulled her close for an affectionate kiss, in place of a 'thank you'.


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since they got together, Touka realized how often Ken smiles at her and his crew and how he visibly looked happier. He rarely even has the sorrowful look and expression on his face anymore. Sometimes when they are in bed, he likes to hold her in his arms and tell her about his days on the ship and the things he does to pass the time. It was as if the man she first met had done a 180 degrees personality change.

—

Though Ken admits that he felt very free and happier now, deep down he wondered how long this happiness would last. In his experience, not very long as he always ends up losing the things that matter to him. He wondered if there will come a day where they were caught, and she had to choose between her parents and him, what would be her answer?

He shook his head, tossing those horrible thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on her sleeping face. Pushing her hair back to reveal her full face, he kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead. For now, he would cherish the moments they had with each other and pray that it’ll last.

—

Opening her eyes, Touka found herself snug in her lover’s arms and looked up at him with a small smile. “Were you watching me sleep?”

Ken nodded. “You’re cute when you’re asleep.”

She blushed. She didn’t take compliments very well. “Ahem, so where are we off to? Another city?”

“Yes, and we’re going to rob a castle.”

—

It was night by the time they reached Yuil Kingdom and Kaneki had insisted that Touka remains on the ship with two of his crew to protect her. She sulked at the fact that he was leaving her behind but still listened to him because she knew it would be dangerous.

Off he went, taking the rest of the men with him. According to their plan, they were to wait until everyone in the castle was asleep before they snuck in.

It didn’t take long for them to find the treasure and soon, Ken was shouting for them to retreat since he already had the jewels in his hands. He heard the castle alarm system go off, and many guards soon surrounded them. They were brought to the King and Queen and he was forced to go down on his knees.

His hands were bound to his back by tight ropes and he clicked his tongue as one of the guards pushed his head to the ground. He underestimated the security of this castle and cursed at his failure. Before he could think of ways to escape, he was addressed by the King.

“Raise your head.”

Only then the guard released his grip and allowed him free rein of his head. Raising it, his eyes met with the grey eyes of the King. The elder male had grey hair and grey eyes, whilst the Queen—who sat beside him—had black hair and brown eyes. They seem to be in their 50s, close to 60 years old. The Queen seemed visibly shaken by Ken’s appearance and she whispered to the King before turning back to Ken.

“Is that you, Ken?” She asked, voice shaking.

He raised a brow. “Do I know you?”

“How insolent! You were not permitted to speak! Guards, give him two hits of the wooden sticks!” The King roared, and before they could act, the Queen ordered for them to stop. Ken watched her stand up, hold her skirts and walked towards him. Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she stared into those grey eyes that she could remember anywhere.

Tears brimmed in the female’s eyes. “As I thought, you’re our darling Ken. Do you remember us? I’m your mother, and the man behind us is your father. We lost you when you were only 5 years old.”

“I don’t remember you, nor him.“

“You should be 26 this year if I’m not wrong and you have a birthmark on your back.”

Ken didn’t breathe for that one second. Both were true; he was 26 and he had an oval-shaped birthmark on his lower back. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

The lady frowned. “If you promise to behave, I will show you more proof that you are our son.”

He weighed the options and decided that he wanted to know why he was abandoned when he vividly remembered being extremely loved and cared for when he was a child. “Alright.”


	19. Chapter 19

The King and Queen brought him to a bedroom, one that looked like it was for a child’s, as a boy’s bed was situated in the middle of the sky blue wallpapered room. A white rug laid under the bed, with toys scattered all over it. Stepping forward to pick up a wooden toy house, he recalled a time when he used to sit in a room and built his own house.

Glancing around the room, he spotted a photo frame atop a desk and saw that it was a monochrome photo of the three of them; the King on the left, the Queen on the right, and the boy in the middle...looked like him but with black hair. He recalled his black hair turning white at the extreme stress he experienced on the ship when working for the cruel captain. 

The Queen wiped her tears with a handkerchief and sniffed. “We took our eyes off you for only a few moments, and then you went missing. We couldn’t find you for the past 21 years...”

The King held the Queen in his arms and comforted her. Vaguely, Ken could remember seeing two adults’ backs as they discussed happily on which toy to get for him, and that he had wandered off somewhere without informing them. Soon, he had gotten lost and no one was willing to help him find his parents.

With no money, he could not afford anything and started living in the slums ever since. At the young age of 12, he was sold to become a pirate captain’s slave. While everything served as evidence that he was their son, some part of him still couldn’t believe he was a King’s and Queen’s son.

“Tell me about myself. How am I like? I’ll judge the truth based on that.” Ken said.

The King was the one who spoke this time as the Queen was occupied with her sobs. “You were a quiet boy. You loved reading books, just like me. You loved your toys, and the color blue.” The King proceeded to tell him about all the stuff that confirmed his beliefs that he was really their son because they were all the truth.

Another thing that made him confirm being an actual prince to a kingdom was how easily he was able to read as well as write words, even difficult ones. During times where the captain wasn't forcing them to do chores, he often stayed with the other crew and watch them decipher on how to read a book they found somewhere. He realized that they weren't even able to read one sentence without being stuck at the first or second word, much less write. 

At that time, he suspected he must have belonged to a rich family which was able to afford education for him. He also knew how to eat properly with the right manners and cutlery. But he pushed the suspicion away as there weren't any further pieces of evidence.

“I think I am your son..” he whispered. The Queen flew to him and hugged him tightly.

“Dear, our son is finally back!” She sobbed.

The King moved to hug both of them and Ken's body stiffened at the feeling of being hugged by people whom he had just met and was his actual parents after all these years. He felt overwhelmed by everything, and his mind was reeling from all of it. He, a son of a King and Queen!

Cupping his cheeks, the female’s tears never seemed to stop. “Oh my baby boy, what happened to you? Your white hair, these scars on your face and you seem bulkier than the last time we saw you..!”

“Let’s just say a lot has happened since and I’m not a baby boy anymore. I’m a grown man.” Kaneki smiled.

She sighed happily. “Of course, but as parents, you’ll always be our darling boy.” Her face then turned stern. “But now you need to explain to us why you were stealing our jewels.”

He swallowed nervously. This lady--his mother--could be nice and scary in the next moment. Trying to put his words in a nicer way, he proceeded to explain to them everything he’s done and the reasons for it. Though they frowned upon the way he did it, they understood the reasons.

Then they asked if he wished to reclaim his position as heir to the kingdom and he told them he wished to think about it back at his ship. Although hesitant, they allowed him to do so and in return made him promise to return and give his answer.

With that, he returned to his ship, where Touka waited.

When he broke the news to her, her eyes had widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. Then, she cupped his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes. “It’s your decision. I can’t tell you the answer, because I am not in your position, but wouldn’t it be nice to live a life of luxury and a son to a King and Queen again? Then you wouldn’t have to suffer in these conditions anymore. Besides, as your parents, I’m sure they would want you back.”

“But I don’t fit in that world anymore. I don't have the manners, I can’t dance, I can’t act like a prince.”

“You can and you will. I’ll be with you every step of the way. I promise that.”

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Arms going around his neck to pull him closer, Touka smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. “Thank you. I love you, Touka.” Ken said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I love you too.”

—

Kaneki returned to the castle, together with Touka. He was glad to have bought her the dress the other day at the town they visited as it was a formal situation and that the dress suited the occasion perfectly. “I have someone to introduce to you.” He announced.

Touka curtsied and smiled. “Good afternoon, King Kaneki and Queen Kaneki, my name is Kirishima Touka and I am from Kingdom Re.”

“Who is she to you, darling?” The Queen asked.

“My lover.”


	20. Chapter 20

"I have something to tell you later. Don't be too surprised."

Kaneki had told her that when they were making their way from the ship to the castle. Touka wondered what kind of surprise he was planning. Whatever it was, she believed that it was a good one, since it came from him. 

When he introduced her to his parents as his lover, she was stunned on the spot. As his parents seemed to be staring at her with equal shock, judging from how their eyes widened, she quickly regained her senses and greeted them with her best manners. Ken's mother cleared her throat and directed her attention to her husband. "Well, isn't this a surprise?"

"Yes, it is." Ken's father answered.

"Before I get to the reason I brought her here, I would like to answer the matter of me taking the position of the prince in this kingdom and I am pleased to say that I accept the role," Kaneki said.

His parents seemed extremely relieved to hear that response as their bodies slumped back against the chairs they sat in and they nodded at him with a smile. "Well then, we should start preparing you for it."

"But before that, for the main reason I brought Princess Kirishima here, is because I would like to ask for your permission to marry her."

Touka's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when she heard that and her heart raced. Ah, so this was the surprise. Because he had accepted to become the Prince again, he was now royalty and he had the right to marry her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she remembered their conversation weeks ago.

—

I just..don't want to ruin you. If I do, I'll have to marry you. You're a princess, and I'm nobody. No one would allow us to marry and you don't deserve to give yourself to me.

—

His parents exchanged glances with one another before his mother decided to cease the silence in the large room. "Well, if the two of you love each other, we don't see the problem in getting married. You have our permission."

Kaneki sighed in relief and bowed in respect. "Thank you." He then turned to fully face Touka and took her hands into his. Eyes locked onto hers, he smiled and spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. It's my surprise. Are you okay with marrying me?"

Touka nodded, tears falling down her cheeks and he chuckled whilst wiping them away gently with his hands. "Of course I am, you idiot!"

The King commanded their attention and the couple faced the King and Queen. "While we agree to your marriage, we still need to get the permission of her parents."

At that, the couple froze and Kaneki had the gall to look sorry as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "That might be a problem."

"Why is that?" The Queen asked.

"I actually kidnapped her from her Kingdom, so her parents might be more than angry with me..." he trailed off, feeling himself shrink under his mother's furious gaze.

"You..what?! How could you kidnap their daughter?! You'll be lucky if he doesn't give you the death sentence!

"I didn't get caught all these years because no one saw my face—wait, death sentence?!"

His mother sighed heavily and nodded at her husband. "The both of you shall stay at the castle tonight to rest and tomorrow, we will travel to Princess Kirishima's kingdom to meet her parents. We can only pray that they won't give you a harsh punishment. I'll ask the servants to move your things in. You're dismissed."

\--

Touka scoffed at Kaneki's frustrated gaze to the floor. "That's what you get for kidnapping me. Nevertheless, I'll try to ask my father to be more lenient in his punishment. Don't worry."

He hugged her. "Thank you. Even if I have to die, I don't regret taking you away that night. If not, I wouldn't have met you. But, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his shoulder with a frown. "Don't say that. I'm glad that you abducted me that night too because it led me to you."

He smiled. Heck, he didn't think he would love anyone more than he loved her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Knight Nishiki, any news of our daughter?" King Arata asked, and to his dismay, Nishiki shook his head with a frown.

"I'm afraid not, my King. But rest assured, we will continue our efforts in searching for her and will inform you if there is any news." He bowed and left the room.

Arata and Hikari sighed in unison. It's been months since Touka was kidnapped by the awful pirate who invaded their castle and made off with their jewels. They've been trying to find her but until this day, no one knew how the pirate looked like, nor her whereabouts. Hikari sobbed into her husband's chest and Arata embraced her, a frown on his lips.

"The King and Queen of Kingdom Yuil have arrived!" A male guard announced to King Arata and Queen Hikari from outside their bedroom, making them separate from one another and quickly made themselves presentable to see to their guests' sudden arrival.

As soon as they were ready, they stepped into the main hall, they sat down onto their thrones. King Arata cleared his throat as he stared down at the 4 guests; the King, the Queen, a male with white hair and an unknown person who had a cloak on which covered their face. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having the King and Queen of Kingdom Yuil today?"

Said King and Queen bowed. "We apologize for our sudden arrival but we believe that we have someone whom you would like to see."

The person with the cloak pushed the hood back and it revealed their long-lost daughter. "Father, Mother, I'm home."

Hikari jumped from her seat and rushed to envelop Touka in her arms. "Touka! Where have you been?! Your father and I have been so worried about you! Are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'm alright. For the past few months, I have been blessed with the company of Prince Kaneki of Kingdom Yuil. He will explain to you what happened."

Stepping back, Hikari directed her attention to Kaneki, who also had Arata's attention, and Kaneki swallowed. Sweat started forming on his forehead and hands, and he felt his heart race as well. "To put it simply, I was the one responsible for the kidnapping of Princess Kirishima. I was the pirate who stole the jewels from your kingdom."

At that, Arata raised his hand and the guards that surrounded the room now cleared in and grabbed Kaneki. "Execute him!"

"Wait, father! Please listen to what he has to say! There's a reason for all this!" Touka exclaimed.

"I will not listen to a criminal who has done unforgivable things to you and to other kingdoms! He must be disposed of immediately!"

King Kaneki stepped forward. "King Arata, I hope you can calm down and listen to what our son has to say."

"..for King Kaneki's face, I will. Men, release him."

The guards released Kaneki, who proceeded to explain what he explained to his own parents. Of course, they had the same frown on their faces, just like his parents did, and didn't think very well of his methods.

With his throat dry, Ken forced himself to swallow once again before continuing. "I know this isn't the appropriate time to say this right after I've explained everything, but I fell in love with Princess Kirishima and I hope the two of you will be able to give us your blessing in marriage. Please."

Touka looked expectantly at her parents. Hikari frowned, whilst Arata was furious. "How dare you ask for her hand in marriage after abducting her and stealing our jewels?! We will not allow this marriage to happen. You are to stay away from our daughter."

"Father!" She exclaimed. "I love him. We love each other!"

"Nonsense. He must be brainwashing you. Do not be fooled." 

Kaneki almost rolled his eyes. There was no such thing as brainwashing.

"I'll ask you this. What can you offer my daughter?"

"Love, happiness and loyalty." He answered without hesitation.

"What about the sins you've committed, the fact that you went from kingdom to kingdom stealing their treasures? They're a black mark on your person and the sins will never go away. Besides, didn't you just take the Prince position? That means you are not cultured or the proper gentlemen, seeing as you've lived all your life as a pirate on the seas. I will not allow Touka to marry someone like that."

Then, he looked at Kaneki's parents. "I'm sorry, but I hope I did not offend the both of you."

"Well, to be fair, what you said is true. No offense taken." Queen Kaneki sighed, glancing over to her son. "But we would just like to say that we believe that he is able to love Princess Kirishima with all his heart. We can tell."

The King also added, "regarding him not having a proper behavior of a prince, it can be rectified by lessons with posthaste and we assure you that he will be ready in a few months time."

Kaneki mouthed a 'thank you' to his parents before facing Arata again. "Please let me marry her."

"How about your punishment for stealing the jewels from our castle? Those jewels have been passed down from generation to generation for the past few centuries and are very precious. What have you done with them?"

"..I traded them for money." He mumbled to the floor, avoiding eye contact with the King.

"I believe you deserve a punishment for that, don't you think so, darling?" Arata asked, looking to his wife, who nodded in agreement.

"..I'll accept any punishment given to me."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

The entire room filled with the longest silence ever as they waited for Arata's words. 

"I have decided. You are to stay away from Touka forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Kaneki‘s heart pummeled to the bottom of his rib cage as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. The King had just given him the worse punishment ever—aside from getting hanged. “W-What?”

“You heard me. Don’t ever let me see your face again. If any of us do, we’ll execute you straightaway. Understood?”

Kaneki’s pleading eyes flickered up to Arata’s. “B-but—“

“Didn’t you say you’ll accept any punishment?” Arata taunted. “Let me put it this way. It’s either you stay away from Touka or the guillotine. You choose.”

At this point, Touka couldn’t just stand there and let her parents treat Kaneki so horribly. “Papa! Please don’t do this!—“

“Keep quiet, Touka. Don’t interrupt your father when he’s talking.” Hikari scolded.

“But...”

The deadly look Hikari gave her shut her up, though unwillingly. Arata angled his chin and looked down at Kaneki, who remained silent for a long time. “Your answer?”

Clenching his hands into fists, Kaneki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Alright. I accept the punishment. I swear to never go near Princess Kirishima again.”

“Good. Off with you.” Arata smiled.

Kaneki asked his parents to wait in the carriage for him while he talked to Touka outside the main doors of the kingdom. She waited for him to speak first but he didn’t, only looking at the ground with his bangs covering his expression. “K-Ken, we’ll do something about this..! It’s okay..!”

He raised his head and positioned his hands on her shoulders. Sorrowful eyes gazed into hers and he sucked in a breath. “Let’s break up.”

“What?” She felt as if she was robbed off every breath she had.

“I...your father was right. I am a selfish man. While I can guarantee you my love and happiness, I can’t let my sins follow you for the rest of your life. As he mentioned, they’re a black mark on myself. People will talk if you married me. It’s best if I stay away from you. A better man will come along and he’ll suit you even better than me.”

“B-but..I don’t mind having your sins follow me. As long as we‘re together, I don’t care about anything. Even if there’s a scandal, it’ll eventually die down someday. Ken, please don’t do this.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she held it in.

He gritted his teeth. “But I mind. I don’t want to make you choose between your parents and me. I’m not that selfish of a guy, Touka. I won’t have it. Before I took you away, you belonged here. Now, I’m returning you to where you belong. Please understand.”

“What about how you feel about all this? You keep saying it’s for my own good but are you okay with this?”

He snapped. “Of course I am not okay with this, Touka! But can’t you see, it’s the only choice!” His cheeks came away as his tears fell down. “I have to let you go, for your own happiness. If you love someone, you must be willing to sacrifice for their happiness. Besides, wouldn’t it be better if I didn’t die and we might get to see each other one day? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Touka shook her head, her own tears falling down and she grabbed his sleeves. “Nothing is nice when you’re not by my side!”

Caressing her cheek, he leaned down to press his lips to hers and she could feel his emotions and words through the kiss. It said, ‘I’m sorry, thank you, and goodbye.’

More tears spilled out of her eyes when he separated from her and turned his back to her. Biting his lower lip, Ken held in his tears as he walked away from her, from the love of his life. Only after watching Ken get into the carriage and it set off, Touka found her numb legs working and pulled up her dress to run after the carriage.

But it was too fast, and she was too slow. Tripping onto the hem of her dress, she fell down to the ground harshly and sobbed as the carriage moved further and further from her until it was out of her sight, forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Laying down onto the big comfy king sized bed, Kaneki stared up at the high ceiling and closed his eyes as he recalled how he had cried half the journey home with his parents trying to comfort him the best they can but to no avail. 

While they could understand the pain of losing a loved one, they could never understand the exact pain he was going through as they weren't in his shoes. His eyes, his head and his chest hurt from all the crying and heaving but most of all, his heart was hurt. It was broken.

Staying away from her was a difficult decision to come to and while it was the best option, he hated himself mostly because he was a coward and didn't want to die. He abandoned her because he was a coward. He turned his back to her because he didn't want to see her cry. He left her because it was better than dying.

While his parents assured him that he made the right choice, he didn't feel like it was. She was right about how nothing in life would be good if they weren't together. He knew that and yet he had to leave her. For both of their sakes. For her to forget him and move onto another better man who suited her, and for him to make up for his sins by living his entire life alone.

Hell, he's been with almost every kind of woman, and he knew that he would never be able to love someone as much as he loved Touka. She was the only one for him, the only one who accepted him for the man he was and the only one who gave him a chance.

Tears brimmed in his eyes and they fell down gently on the bedsheets, tainting them.

—

It's been a few months since they separated and it was misery for the both of them. With Touka gone, the nightmares that haunted Ken's sleep returned, even worse and it woke him up screaming, thrashing until he has cold sweat almost every single night. He was never able to fall asleep after his nightmares and the only time where he would really sleep was when he was utterly exhausted from his lack of sleep, often falling asleep at his desk, where he did his work.

In bed, he often imagined her beside him, stroking his cheeks with a smile, telling him that it was alright, that she was there. But each time he tried to reach out for her, his hands would go pass her body and grasp air. Cruelly, he was brought back to reality where she was no longer his lover.

Whereas for Touka, she often cried herself to sleep and even if she did manage to sleep, she would wake up in the middle of the night, searching the bed for Ken. But each time, she would come up empty and sob quietly again. She missed his smell, his smile and the warm arms he always had around her body whenever they slept.

She would not come out of her room, taking her meals inside--barely eating much--and doing nothing every day but cry to herself in her bedroom. Her parents tried to talk sense into her by saying that he's not what she thinks he is, but she refused to listen because only she knows the kind of a person Kaneki was. The love they shared was indeed real.

Her father even tried to get her married by summoning several other princes to the castle and getting her to meet them, but she had rejected all of them without even seeing them. If they weren't Ken, she wouldn't consider them at all. She knew her father was worried about her getting too old and getting left on the shelf, but she didn't care. The only man she'd marry was Ken, no other.

—

Amidst his misery of being separated from his lover, Kaneki had been working very diligently in returning the jewels and money he stole from all of the kingdoms previously. While some had been understanding as long as he returned what he stole, some were not so lenient about it and insisted punishment for him, which he accepted.

It took around 6 months for him to settle everything before returning to the castle. Sitting at his work desk, he stared down at his clasped hands. He wondered how his crew was doing. Instead of punishing them, his parents allowed them new jobs under Kaneki's pleads. While the jobs weren't in the castle itself but outside, he hoped that they were okay. They did serve under him for more than 10 years after all.

His thoughts then strayed to Touka. He wondered whether she was alright if she was thinking about him every day like he did of her, or had already forgotten about him. His lips turned down in a frown as he closed his hands over his face. He missed her so dearly. Even after 6 months, he wasn't able to forget her and the moments they spent aboard his pirate ship.

The tears came again, flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed in sorrow at the loss of her. I miss her, I miss her, I miss her. He was too absorbed in his misery that he didn't notice his parents entering the room and standing at his side.

"Ken."

Looking up, he was shocked to see his parents in front of him and hastily wiped away his falling tears. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned. "Isn't it enough? You've returned everything that you stole to the other kingdoms and finished your lessons. You should go to her. Your Princess Kirishima."

"But her father wouldn't accept me, no matter what I do."

His father stepped forward with a grunt. "King Arata only wanted the best for his daughter. I know him. He lost his son to war and have made sure that his daughter had the best ever since. If you tell him that you have made up for your sins and have become a proper Prince with manners, he will come around and let you marry her."

"He said he'll kill me if he ever saw me again."

His mother slapped him across the head, earning an 'ouch' from him and put her hands on her hips. "You used to be a pirate, weren't you? I didn't know pirates were such cowards."

Now, he couldn't just sit there and let her insult pirates. They were the bravest in the lands and seas. He stood up, clenched his fists and stared at his mother. "I am not a coward. Pirates are not cowards."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and grab your girl! If you can't even risk your life for her, you don't deserve her, you little rascal! After seeing how miserable you were without her, we regretted telling you that you made the right decision on that day. We should have asked you to stay with her. We were just so happy that you were finally back, and was selfish in wanting you to be with us. Please forgive us."

He looked to his father, who nodded silently in agreement. "We're sorry, Ken."

"Father, Mother..."

"Now we're making it up to you. Go to her." His father said.

So he shall. He will stop being a coward, face her father head on and beg him for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Upon reaching Kingdom Anteiku, Kaneki strode confidently towards the main halls where audiences with the King was often made, and stopped abruptly. His eyes glued to the floor as he tried to recall what he had rehearsed in the carriage during his journey here. He found himself shaking; with excitement, if Arata agreed, and with fear, if Arata decides to ignore what he had to say and execute him.

Taking a huge breath, he nodded to the two guards standing in front of the door and watched it open before him. The moment Arata's gaze landed on Kaneki, his blue eyes narrowed and Ken could tell that he wasn't pleased to see him again. Stepping into the room and making his way to the middle, he swallowed and raised his head.

At that, Arata leaned back against his chair and rested his arms on the armrests. "I specifically mentioned to behead you if I ever see you again. If you're here to ask for Touka, leave before I send you to the executing grounds."

"I do want to see her, but I hope you can listen to what I have to say. You will want to hear what I've been trying to do for the past few months."

Arata raised a brow. "Go on."

"I have done my best in ensuring that I have returned everything I've stolen to the respective kingdoms. I have received every punishment they gave me and as of last month, I have completed everything I set out to, including the lessons to becoming a proper Prince. As for your jewels--" He paused to reveal the exact same ones he stole that night from behind his back. He noticed Arata's eyes widen at the sight of them and passed it to a guard who then brought it to the King for inspection. "As you can see, I've brought them back."

Putting his spectacles onto his nose, Arata picked up the jewels and scrutinized every one of them before returning it to the guard. "Good of you to bring them back to me. I assume now you're going to say you want Touka?"

Kaneki nodded. "But first--" He got into a kneeling position, his head resting on the back of his hands that was on the floor. "I beg for your forgiveness. For stealing the jewels and Touka. I have done many foolish things in my life but falling in love with her was not one of them. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Spending the past few months without her was so painful and I don't want that to continue. Please allow me to marry her, King Arata. I promise I'll bring her happiness."

If this was what it took for Arata to approve of them, Kaneki would gladly do it. If he still couldn't his permission after all this, he would find other ways to get it. He would do anything for Touka, the love of his life.

Arata remained in his chair and pondered. "For Touka's sake, I will forgive you. BUT, as for your suitability to her, I will be the one to judge. I will be holding a ball here next month and I expect you to be on your best behavior. You will be judged based on your table manners, speaking, and everything else important to someone who belongs to royalty. I shall allow you a dance with Touka, seeing how sad she is without your company, but if I so much as find you trying to steal anything else or kidnap her, I will have your head."

Kaneki stood up and bowed. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

Arriving by carriage, Kaneki sucked in a huge breath and let it out as he stepped before the large castle. Today was the day he was going to see Touka again. Today was the day where he’d get Arata to acknowledge him.

Stepping into the room, he was momentarily blinded by the bright lights that lit the ballroom, and the amount of people staring at him. He knew it was out of curiosity and because he had unusual white hair. Ignoring them, he strode further in, making sure that he walked with dignity and seemed confident. His hours of struggling with lessons had to pay off if he wanted to convince Arata.

Touka’s eyes widened when she saw Ken approach them, and greeted her parents before turning to her with a smile. “Good evening, Princess Kirishima.”

“What’s the meaning of this, Papa?” Her voice wavered as she looked to her father.

“I invited him here. Told Prince Kaneki here that if he wished to marry you, he had to prove it to me. I’ll be watching him throughout the evening and will decide whether he deserves to marry you, Touka. You’re allowed to have a dance with him.” Arata kept his eyes on Ken upon saying the last sentence.

Kaneki got the hint and held out a hand. “May I have the pleasure of having a dance?”

Touka calmed herself down, placed her hand in his gloved one, her heart skipping a beat as he squeezed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor with a smile on his handsome face. The music started playing at the sight of the first couple on the floor of the evening and soon, other people filled the floor with their respective partners. 

As they danced, Touka was too stunned by his waltz skills and forgot how happy she was to see him after so many months of separation. Before she could tell him how much she missed him, he beat her to it, eyes gazing into hers. “I missed you.”

It’s been months, and he still looked as handsome as ever, except that he looked absolutely exhausted, from the eye bags under his eyes and the paleness of his face.

“I missed you too... what happened to you?” She resisted the urge to cup his cheeks, knowing that they're in public.

“Haven’t been sleeping well. You know me, I get nightmares whenever you’re not with me. What about you? You don’t look good as well.” He asked, signaling to the redness under her eyes and thinness of her face.

She hesitated. “I haven’t been eating and resting well since we separated. But that’s not important. How did you convince my father to let us meet?”

His eyes softened as he looked at her face. “At first, I thought distancing myself from you would do both of us good, but when I tried to forget you in the few months we were apart, I just couldn’t. You were on my mind every minute of the day, even when I’m working hard in making up for my sins, and in my sleep. After I was done with my work, I went back to your father and asked him to let me see you again. Then, he gave me an invitation to this ball and only will allow us to marry if I carried myself as a proper prince.”

He paused, looking at her regretfully. “I’m sorry for making you cry on that day we separated. It was painful for me as well, so I can imagine how much you suffered too.”

Touka shook her head, eyes glistening with tears. "It's alright. You're here with me now, that's all it matters."

The couple enjoyed the remaining minutes of the waltz in each other's arms as they danced gracefully all over the floor and stepped away from one another hesitantly once the dance was over. Kaneki excused himself with a kiss on her gloved hand and a bow before he went to get drinks for both of them. 

Her heart pounded as she watched him walk away and didn't know that she was holding a huge breath until she released it when he returned with drinks in his hands. The trauma of being separated from him came back to her and she was so afraid that he wouldn't come back, just like that day.

Arata watched closely at how Kaneki acted, with grace and like a proper prince, and laid back against his throne with a sigh. Hikari placed a hand over his, and he looked at her who had a smile on her face. "You're being too uptight. Today is a ball. You should enjoy yourself instead of watching them the whole evening."

"But dear... I just want the best for her. It's been hard since Ayato left us, she's our only child now."

"I know darling. But Touka's a big girl now, she knows what she's doing. I believe Prince Kaneki wouldn't dare do anything in your presence either."

At Hikari's insistence, Arata decided that taking his eyes off his daughter and Kaneki for a bit wouldn't be that bad and didn't notice the both of them slipping off to the gardens in the night.


	26. Chapter 26

"We're not supposed to go into the gardens at night and alone. People will think that I've compromised you and they'll talk—" Kaneki protested as his violet haired lover pulled him by the hand and headed towards the gardens.

After deciding that they're far away enough from the castle and covered by the trees, Touka stopped, spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "You've already compromised me anyways and I don't care what others think. Now stop talking and kiss me."

The male squeezed his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. He was trying to hold himself back but this woman was testing him, with her arms around his torso, breasts against his chest and hot breath on his lips. 

"Ken." She pouted.

At her whine, he grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips onto hers. She sighed into the kiss, body melting against his as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his hands moved to tangle in her hair and down to rest on her waist. He murmured her name when they separated before claiming her lips once again.

It's been months since they've last kissed and they were making up for it by having kisses one after another. Hesitantly they parted, still holding onto each other, afraid that one of them would leave if they let go.

Touka's hands caressed his cheeks, her brows furrowing and frown deepening at the sight of his eye bags. "You've worked hard, haven't you? Trying to become a real prince for me."

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled as he inhaled the sweet lavender scent of her hair. "For your happiness, I'd do anything. Even if it meant separating from you and suffering by myself."

Though she started crying, he thought that she was beautiful, with the tears in her eyes making her lashes glisten in the moonlight. She then shook her head, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "I don't want you to do that. I want you by my side."

His hands squeezed her waist in assurance. "And you will, I promise. Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight? Stunning, actually. When I saw you, I almost couldn't speak. You looked like a Princess."

Kaneki's eyes crinkled as she burst out into laughter, glad that she got the joke. 

"I am an actual princess!" Touka exclaimed, hitting on his chest, earning a laugh from deep his throat and he kissed her temple lovingly before pulling her close.

"I missed you." He repeated into her hair.

"Me too."

Having talked to Hikari for the past 20 minutes or so, Arata was alerted when he scanned the ballroom and couldn't find his daughter. He shut up immediately, searching the floor for a tuff of white hair—Kaneki—and was enraged when he couldn't find him either. His mind was filled with thoughts of torturing the male to beheading him if he so much as touch his baby daughter.

Afraid that the servants will spread rumors if he got them to search for the missing couple, Arata decided to do the search himself, along with Hikari. After searching through the ballroom, Touka's room and other places that she could be, they went into the gardens at Hikari's suggestion.

The cold wind blew past the elder couple, making them shiver as Hikari grabbed onto Arata for some warmth. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "You can go back in if you want. I'll search for them myself."

"No. I need to stay here and stop you from doing stupid things."

He clutched the shirt over his heart and frowned. "That hurts. What do you mean by 'stupid'?"

"You're being too strict on them. Let them have some fun, at least. They're young people."

"..I'll think about it. Only if they're not together."

As they walked further in, they could hear a burst of soft laughter and it sounded like it came from a lady. Touka came into view first, and then they saw Kaneki. Clenching his fists, Arata was about to go over and scold them but Hikari held him back and pulled him behind some bushes.

When turning to his wife to ask her the reason, she shushed him and got him to direct his attention to the couple who stood in the gardens under a tree. The both were laughing at first before Kaneki took their daughter's hand in his and leaned over to kiss her. Touka responded to the kiss by hugging him close and they separated for only one second before joining lips again.

After that, they were talking with their hands intertwined with one another's and Hikari squeezed Arata's arm at the happy sight. He looked at his wife curiously and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong, dear?"

"That boy truly loves our daughter. I see it in his eyes and the way he looks at her."

"How do you know?"

At the question, Hikari turned to Arata and smiled. "Because it's the same gaze that you would look at me with."

His cheeks burned. "W-with what gaze do I look at you with?"

"One with admiration, adoration and of course, love. Putting aside the boy's feelings towards Touka, look at how happy she is. She hasn't smiled or been this happy since we separated them."

Arata looked at his daughter, who seemed to be laughing at something Kaneki said and he felt his heart tighten. While he did not want to admit it, she does look so much happier with that guy.

At this point, if he still didn't allow them to be together, he would just be selfish. Kaneki Ken has proved to him that he is worthy of Touka and done everything to make sure he performed well tonight; be it in terms of manners, dancing skills, eating etiquette and other things. He even already returned the jewels he stole. He couldn't very well refuse the man's request in his daughter's hand for marriage now, could he?

Hikari held her husband's hand and leaned her head against his arm. "Let's just leave them for a bit. We'll watch over them for now and get the explanations later."

"..Alright."


	27. Chapter 27

"Someone care to explain why both of you are out alone here?" Arata asked, stepping in front of the couple who was leaning towards each other for a kiss.

They separated from one another immediately and before Touka could say anything, Kaneki bowed 90 degrees in front of the King. "I apologize. I wanted to speak with Princess Kirishima for a moment and brought her out. I'm so sorry for forgetting about her reputation and I will take responsibility for this."

As a gentleman, he couldn't let the lady take the blame, even if it was really her idea. It would reflect badly on his character. But alas, Touka wouldn't just stand there and watch it happen. "T-that's not true! Papa, I dragged him out because I wanted to! Don't blame him for this." She protested.

Kaneki stood up straight and glanced over to his lover. Arata raised a brow when he saw him mouth the words 'let me take the blame' to Touka. She remained adamant, shook her head and stood her ground. "I was the one who wanted alone time with Ken. Please believe me, father."

Arata looked into his daughter's eyes and decided that she was telling the truth—from her determined and truthful gaze. Besides, he knew Touka very well. If she really didn't do it, she would deny it till the ends of the earth. So if she says it is the truth, then he will believe it is so. He cleared his throat and looked over to his wife briefly before directing his attention to both of them.

"Alright then. Since my daughter says so, I won't pursue the matter further. Prince Kaneki, I have observed you this evening and I have come to a decision regarding whether you can marry my daughter."

The couple held their breaths at this point because everything depended on his answer. Whether they would live in happiness, or misery for the rest of their lives. Sensing the tenseness in the air, Arata's face broke out into the grin and patted Kaneki on the shoulder. "I am pleased to say that you have earned the right to marry her."

Kaneki let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned at Touka, who returned the gesture. "Thank you so much, King Arata."

"You're welcome. I am sorry for the way I've treated you. You must understand that I want the best for Touka as she's our only child now. She needs to be taken care of and loved by her husband." Arata's eyes softened. "Please take care of her."

The white-haired male nodded. "I will, and I promise to make her happy forever."

——

They agreed that having a wedding immediately would be too hasty as people would gossip about the reason why they're marrying even when they've never been seen outside together. Therefore they decided on letting Kaneki court Touka and show the public that he had an interest in her first before the marriage.

And it was very easy to do. Kaneki was a hopeless romantic, often bringing her bouquet of flowers whenever they were at the park for a stroll and gifted her with many items that he thought that she would like: hairpins, dresses, rabbit items etc. 

While it sucked that they could not get married immediately, it provided them an opportunity to go on dates and enjoy some time with one another, which was something they weren't able to do much previously when Ken was just a pirate and they had to leave any towns as soon as possible in case they get caught.

Due to them not being married yet, they were not allowed to kiss, hug or stay in the same room. They had to abstain from all intimate activities and though it was for their own good, it frustrated them because they were finally together after being separated for months and still couldn't do anything together.

The courting took 2 months, and after Kaneki's romantic sunset proposal at the beach, news of their marriage was released to the papers and everyone knew that they were getting married. As to how Kaneki mysteriously appeared again, his parents decided to go with the story that they sent him overseas for 15 years to study before he returned.

After another painful 2 months of planning and separation from one another, the day has finally come. As the engaged couple stood at the altar reciting the vows, Kaneki felt his eyes sting at the beautiful sight of his to-be-wife. Touka held in her urge to laugh at her to-be-husband's pathetic attempt in stopping himself from crying.

"The bride and groom may now kiss."

Carefully pulling the translucent veil above her head, Kaneki held Touka's shoulders and leaned down to press his lips against hers. It felt so magical, to be finally wedded after a year and after today, they could finally be together forever.

They took their time on their wedding night, slowly removing each other's clothes and made love on their petal-filled bed till morning.

The sight of Ken's sleeping face in the morning brought a smile to Touka's face as she caressed his cheek. To think that she would be able to see this every morning from now on made her heart warm. Kaneki then stirred, opening his eyes and he pulled her naked body close. "I love you, Kaneki Touka," he whispered, lips curving up into a smile.

Wrapping her arms around him, she gazed into his eyes lovingly. "I love you too. Thank you for abducting me that night."

His eyes crinkled as he grinned and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad I did because it gave me you."

Needless to say, they spent the rest of their lives happily together.

—

I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes. - Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my fellow readers! thank you for sticking with me till the very end of this story. i appreciate all of the kudos and comments from you guys! do drop a comment if you liked this story! thank you <3


End file.
